Yuu-kun's Life Journal
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: On November 29, 1989, a boy was born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan. Youngest son of Katsuki Hiroko and Toshiya and younger brother of Katsuki Mari. The boy was named Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. The boy who was born to be a winner.
1. First Entry

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai. There you will find arts for my fics.**

**~x~**

**00 Years Old - 1989 to 1990**

On November 29, 1989, a boy was born in the small town of Hasetsu, Japan. Youngest son of Katsuki Hiroko and Toshiya and younger brother of Katsuki Mari. The boy was named Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. The boy who was born to be a winner.

Yuuri is a quiet baby, who prefers to sleep the entire morning and upset her parents and younger sister by night. He often calms down when they put music, ballet or figure skating on television, watching intently with his large brown eyes and flushed cheeks. This surprises her parents and Okukawa Minako, the boy's godmother and famous ballerina, who decides to teach her to dance as soon as possible.

**01 Years Old - 1990 to 1991**

Yuuri surprises his family by starting to crawl every day down the hallways, going to the door of the old banquet room, sitting down and starting to cry. He calms down when someone picks him up and puts him to watch television. When Hiroko prepares his famous Katsudon, Yuuri crawls up to her, pulls her by the sleeve of the yukata and opens his mouth, asking to eat. She knows he can't eat it yet, but she, Toshiya and Mari widen their eyes with surprise when the realize what he has just done.

**02 Years old - 1991 to 1992**

Baby Yuuri surprises his family 3 more times. First, in March, he gets up and stands alone several times, and soon begins to walk by being clutched in his older sister's clothes. Mari and also who sees him watching a ballet film and sees him imitate the same movements. She immediately runs to pick up the old family camera and takes a picture of him dancing. The last surprise happens weeks before his 3 year birthday when he walks into the banquet room, something he does every day and opens his mouth.

" _... Tenka ... _" he says, crying again and only calming down when he falls asleep in his mother's arms.

_Tenka? what did he mean with this?_

**03 Years Old - 1992 to 1993**

Yuuri already walks alone by the Onsen, knows how to speak things like Kaa-cha, Tou-cha, Nee-cha. Days before Christmas, the Katsuki family decides to take Yuuri to a toy store in order to buy a gift for him. The couple, the daughter and the salesmen are frightened when the three-year-old ignores shelves with various toys and goes to one containing ... stuffed animals.

" _Vi-cha. Yu-cha. _" He says, raising his little hands and grabbing the shelf. Terrified, the adults approach him and pull him away so that he does not hurt himself, making him cry loudly.

"Wait!" Mari says, taking him in his arms and lifting him up.

Immediately Yuuri stops crying and opens a wide smile. He raises his hands and touches two plush puppies, a white one and black one, and hugs them. Back to the floor, he looks at his parents and tilts his face, pouting and peculiar gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, God." They hear Mari say, and realize they're agreeing with her.

"Negai?" Yuuri asks, blinking at them slowly, twice.

And of course the boy returned to the house very happy, carrying in his arms the two plush puppies.

**04 Years Old - 1993 to 1994**

Minako begins to take Yuuri to his studio, watching him sit on the floor and watch her teaching some girls. It does not take long and she is frightened to see the boy standing and imitating her, to the surprise and laughter of the students. And then…

" _Suzu-nee _, left foot. Higher."

" _Hikaru-nee _, right hand. Lower."

" _Ran-nee _, watch out!"

But before anything could happen, the girl named Ran looks at him angrily.

"What is it, brat ?!" she asks gruffly. "Can not you see you're getting in the way?"

" _Gomen. _" Yuuri says, sobbing.

"Hey, why are you acting like this?" Another girl, named Yuuko, asks the other.

"What is the problem? Yuu-kun? "Minako-sensei asks, returning after walking away to receive a call.

"Ren yelled at Yuu-kun, Minako-sensei." The girl named Suzu says, getting a look of rage from her.

"Why?" Minako asks, frowning.

"This kid only knows how to get in the way!" Ran exclaims, scaring him.

"But he realized my hand and Suzu's foot were in wrong positions." The girl named Hikaru exclaims, getting a statement from the other girls.

"Ran-chan. Show me the position you were in. "Minako orders, and when the girl obeys, she widens her eyes.

"Sensei , she's going to fall." Yuuri says, grabbing at the leg of his pants.

"Why do you think so, Yuuri?" She asks, watching the boy bite his lip and shake his head.

And then, everyone there witnesses the moment that Ren starts to make the face of pain, until leaving the position that was and crouching, taking the right foot with both hands.

" _Itai! _" She cries, scaring everyone.

"Yuuri, did you realize she was hurt?" Yuuko asks, looking at the boy. "That's why you…."

Yuuri nods, still sobbing. From that day on, the girls began to accept the tips of that 4 years old little boy. Days later, Ren returns recovered from the wound and apologizes, being pardoned by the boy with a shy smile on his face.

**05 Years Old - 1994 to 1995**

"Sensei." Minako listens to Yuuri to call and sees him approaching with his yellow and blue sweater, which has the letter 'Y' in the middle.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, finding him super cute.

"Ice rink." He just says, getting nervous. "Can we go?"

"Sure! What do you think about asking Yuuko-chan to join us? "She asks, smiling at him.

Yuuri nods excitedly, beaming. Minako looks at him with great pride, for not only is he able to follow her ballet lessons but he has also learned to read, write and speak Japanese, according to the nursery teachers. She takes him the next day, on a Saturday, and notices that the boy looks the interior so excited that it even jumps as they walk towards the ice.

The boy watches her slip on her skates and tie her laces. She puts a pair of gloves in his hands and helps him to his feet, watching him quickly balance himself under the blade guards. Holding both his hands, she helps him to go to the entrance and he raises his right foot to her, who looks at him in surprise.

"How did you ...?" She asks, surprised that she didn't have to ask him.

Opening a smile, she removes the guard from his erect foot and laughs as he leans on her and raises his other foot.

"All right, Yuu-kun, Yuuko-chan will help you skate while I'll stay here, watching you." she says, noting her student approaching them.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri exclaims, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Yuu-kun. I'll hold you all the time, "she says, smiling at his giggles.

And then, Yuuri Katsuki steps on the ice for the first time. He takes two turns with Yuuko holding his hands and Minako realizes that he looks at him, before excitement, is now pure concentration and not only that. His posture is not from someone who is skating for the first time.

"Yuuko-chan." she says, making the girl look in surprise. "Release his hands."

"Minako-sensei?" She asks, frowning.

"Do it! Drop his hands and let him fall with his fat ass on the ice. "

"Takeshi-kun!" Yuuko exclaims, angry with the other boy.

Yuuri looks at the other boy coolly, and Minako finds himself thinking he's going to cry. But then ... what is that smile on his face? And the three are shocked when he releases himself from Yuuko and starts skating on ice normally.

**06 Years Old - 1995 to 1996**

Yuuri begins to go to school early, surprising the teachers with his intelligence. The boy begins to receive money coins to buy snack, but the boy decides to keep everything in a piggy bank with the appearance of Totoro who he got from Mari in his birthday. He spends afternoons in the Ice rink or in Minako-sensei's studio. With a sigh, he puts the coins back and closes the safe, placing it in his drawer and going to lie on the bed, picking up the black plush puppy. and hugging him.

"It's not enough. I need more. A lot more."

He then decides that he needs to make more money if he wants to do what he needs to do. He looks at the white-haired puppy and touches it on the head.

"Just a little longer, Vicchan."

**07 Years of Age - 1996 to 1997**

_Panic attack._

_Of course he would have to._

And the reason is the same as always. Bullying.

Unfortunately, with the unprepared teachers, the situation could be worse if it weren't Yuuko, who approaches him and helps him calm down.

"Kirihara, how do you ...?" Professor Hibino asks, surprised.

"Yuu-kun taught me last week. He said it was important for me to learn about panic attacks, because one day I could find someone I needed. "The girl responds, quite surprised. "I just didn't expect to have to help him."

"Yuuri-kun, are you okay?" Another teacher asks the boy, who looks at Yuuko with a smile on his face.

"I'm better." He replies.

And the glitter in his eyes makes everyone sure that he's all right

The same can be said about his anxiety. Although it happens that he has negative thoughts that is most often caused by bullying, Yuuri manages to silence the voice in his mind at the very moment that it echoes.

Yuuko is not the only one he taught. When he arrived for Mari and started explaining about panic and anxiety attacks, his sister recalls that one of her classmates also has these types of seizures and decides to pay close attention ..

**~ x ~**

"Katsuki Yuuri-kun." The teacher calls him and the boy gets up from his desk, taking a deep breath.

"My name and Katsuki Yuuri and I will be one of the best ice skaters in the world." he says, with a look of sheer determination that surprises not only the teacher but the parents and the other students there.

_Wait a minute…_

_He said that 'will be' one of the best? No 'I want to be' one of the best? Where does such conviction come from?_

"He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's talking about. "One parent comments, making the Katsuki look at him in surprise.

"I agree. After all, where is he going to take money for equipment and so on? "Another mother asks, staring at the couple with a broad smile on their face.

"If it's money, I don't have to ask my parents," he says, lifting a bag and pulling out a pair of black and red small ice skates, scaring them. "My family and most of Hasetsu's people are experiencing difficulties, but soon the situation will change. I promise you that. "

"What are you talking about, Katsuki-kun?" The teacher asks, shocked.

"Hmm, what I am talking?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face with a smirk on his face.


	2. Second Entry

**This fanfic need a lot of research, and my priority is Personas in my Ice Heart on AO3. that's why It takes a long time to updade. Sorry =/.**

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai. There you will find arts for my fics.**

**~x~**

**08 Years Old** **\- ****1997 to 1998**

"Minako-sensei, I need your help." Yuuri says, carrying his Totoro piggy bank and the black plush poodle, Yuuchan.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, looking at him in surprise.

"I want to send Yuuchan to a friend by mail, but I don't think I have enough money." he says, annoyed.

"How much do you have?" She asks, surprised at what she hears.

"48 thousand?" He says, tilting his head.

"48 ... My God, Yuuri! How did you get all that money ?!" She exclaims, scaring him.

"I did it on my own, okay?! It's my school lunch money, all the money I earned in the new years and the money I got by helping at the onsen and the school!" He exclaims, hugging the vault and the wide-eyed puppy with teary eyes.

"Oh, Yuuri. I'm sorry. Do you really want to send Yuuchan to a friend? "She asks, it would.

"Hai." he replied, nodding. "But I don't think I have enough money and I don't want to ask Otou-san and Oka-san. I know the Onsen is experiencing difficulties, so I'm asking you. I promise to return the money as soon as possible. "

"Okay, I'll help you." She says, making him widen his eyes and beaming at her.

After telling the Katsukis that he will take Yuuri to Fukuoka, Minako watches him put the piggy bank and a paper in his backpack, along with cookies and a bottle of water. The boy, who carries the poodle push the entire train journey in arms, keeping serious look in his face. The same look he did when he was skating for the first time. At the post office, he lets go of her hand and walks over to a girl on the other side of a balcony, free of clients.

"Onee-san, could you help me?" He asks, making the girl look at him in surprise.

"What do you need, boy?" She asks gently.

"I want to send Yuuchan to a friend, but he lives far away." The boy says, tilting his face and looking at her with his big and shiny brown eyes. "Can onee-san help me?"

The clerk gets so enchants herself with that boy, and she almost lets out a scream.

"Of course! Do you have his address? "She asks, watching him nod his head and withdraw a letter from his backpack.

The boy holds it with both hands, as if it were something very important to his life. She sees him take a deep breath and stand on his toes gracefully, extending the letter. She catches it and, looking at the recipient, widens her eyes.

"Oh my God! Hold on a second, boy. I'll be right back." she says, pulling away and holding the letter in her hand.

"Yuuri!" Minako-sensei shouts, approaching him. "Don't do that again! I almost panicked when you suddenly disappeared! "

"Gomenasai, Minako-sensei." Yuuri says, holding tightly to the black plush puppy and lowering his face.

"Sorry for the delay." The girl says, coming back with an older man right behind, who looks at the boy in surprise.

"So you want to send this letter, boy?" The man asks, sitting at the clerk's desk and looking at him.

"And Yuuchan," Yuuri says, making him confused.

"Yuuchan?" He asks and widens his eyes as he watches the boy lift the plush puppy.

Taking him, the man looks at Minako, who just shrugs. When the boy removes a Totoro piggy bank from the backpack and lifts it up to put on the table, the clerk wonders how many more surprises the boy has with him. The female clerk, with a box in hand, picks up the plush puppy. and puts it in, while the man puts all the data in their system.

"Bye, bye, Yuuchan." Yuuri says, nodding as he watches the girl close the box and seal it with durex tape. "Take care of 'him' and protect him in my place, okay?"

"Well, the shipping fee and of ..." When the official says the value, Minako widens his eyes.

"Yuuri!" She exclaims, making the boy look seriously.

"48,000 Yen." The boy says, pointing to the piggy bank. "Yuuri's money, Minako-sensei. I'll pay the rest later. "

"It's all right. Since you want it so much trouble." she says, picking up her wallet and taking out a credit card.

The male clerk finds himself wondering if he has even 48,000 Yen in that piggy bank. _How did that boy get that money?_ What no one knows is that Katsuki Yuuri took several copies of his school notebooks and keeps selling them to other students at his school.

"Domo Arigato." Yuuri says, bowing to the two officials and pulling away.

"I wonder how that boy has a friend who lives in Russia." The girl comments, making Minako look completely shocked.

"What?"

**09 Years Old - 1998 to 1999**

"Yuuri, let's cut your hair." Toshiya says, and the boy looks at him with his face bent.

"No." he says, pouting.

"But Yuuri, he's getting big." Toshiya comments, watching the boy folding his arms and sitting on the floor.

"No."

"Yuuri ..."

"I don't want to cut my hair." Yuuri says, frowning at him.

"But…"

"Should I go to the bathroom to call Hanako-san?" The 9-year-old asks, watching his father grow pale.

"Alright, you win." he says, wondering how his son knows he's afraid of ghosts.

...

That night, Mari laughs loudly and Hiroko looks at the boy in surprise.

**~ x ~**

On the table inside Yuuri's room, there is a notebook open and written on the first page:

_**Yuu-kun's Life Journal Project**_

_* Save money_

_* Buy a video camera_

_* Bribe Mari with albums of her favorite bands_

_* Video of Hasetsu - To school and 'him'._

_* Create Videos about Yuu-topia, ballet, figure skating, music, travel, events he wants to watch, food, games, etc._

_* Talk about anxiety, depression, bullying, self-esteem, dysphoria, etc._

_*Etc._

On the other page, there are the name 'Yuuri's Love' and various musical notes drawn by pen.

**~ x ~**

"Mr and Mrs. Katsuki. I called you to talk to you and your son about something he's been doing for years and only now I've heard of it. "The headmistress says, folding her arms and frowning on the party for the couple and the boy in front of her.

"I don't understand, Director Sakaki," Hiroki says, raising her hands to her cheeks. "What has our Yuuri done wrong?"

"He has made copies of his notebooks and sells them to students, including upper classes." the headmistress says, raising his eyebrow at the boy's smile.

"Selling? How much? "Toshiya asks, holding his son by the shoulders.

"Each block of paper, he sells at 500 yen. Every day, he earns about 25,000 yen." The director responds, surprising the parents.

"Yuu-kun?" Hiroki asks the boy, who tilts his face and beaks at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Teachers teach in their own way, which is often too difficult to learn. In the prints, there are not only the class notes but also my notes to make easier ways to sort things out. "The boy says, folding his arms. "I'm smart, so I thought I'd share what I learned alone with the world. Am I a bad boy? "

"But Yuu-kun, why are you taking money?" Toshiya asks, looking at his son in surprise.

"Because I need a lot, to protect Vicchan, to skate and make my plans for Hasetsu and for the future." the boy says, looking at the headmistress with his big bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

"What about the copier machine you're using? The papers and had it? "The director swallows, trying to resist the boy's cuteness.

"I fixed the old broken machine, the one you ignored after buying another. And I buy with the help of my older sister the papers, the ink and the staples. "The boy says, taking a paper from his pocket and handing it to her, who looks at him in surprise.

In fact, the paper the paper is an invoice of a shop, containing the items described and paid in cash. She notices that the boy looks at her with a broad smile on his face.

_This boy…_

**10 Years Old** **\- ****1999 to 2000**

"Mari-neechan,." Yuuri says, moving closer to his sister, carrying his Totoro piggy bank with both hands.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, watching him sit next to her, his face serious.

"I need your help." He says and she nods, frowning at the way he is talking to her. "I need to buy a video camera for a school project. You can come with me? And then, could you help me with the recordings? "

"Okay, I was planning on buying some of the new released singles anyway. You can come with me." she says, causing him to open a broad smile that makes her close her eyes and bring her hand to her face.

"Arigato, Onee-chan." He says, excited. "Could you also help me put the rest of the money in a bank account? My piggy bank is too stuffy. "

"But I didn't hear any clatter of coins in it." Mari comments, not believing him.

"Coins?" The boy tilted his face at her, confused. "My safe is full of bills, not coins."

He then opens the safe and reveals to her the thick pack of coiled money that is in there.

"Kuso, how much money do you have there?" She asks, covering her mouth immediately and looking at him terrified.

"Hm." The boy says, giggling. "I lost count. 2 years of lunch, Otoshidama, sales of copies of my notebooks, money from school festivals, prize from the children's ice-skating tournament I attended this year ... "

"Wait a minute! What tournament are you talking about? "She asks, surprised.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? "He asks, looking innocently at her.

"I would have remembered hearing that my Otouto not only participated but also won a tournament." she says, frowning at him.

" _Gomen._ "Yuuri says, timidly. "I think I was scared to give up expectations and end up failing on time."

"So? What kind of tournament are you talking about? "She asks, understanding what he meant.

"All Kids Japan." he replies, looking at her curiously.

"Cool name. Congratulations then." She answers, messing his hair and making him smile.

The next day, Yuuri and Mari buy the most expensive camera from the store in sight, to the surprise of the electronics store sellers. She buys her albums and Yuuri holds out some banknotes for her to buy posters of her favorite bands. In the bank, she creates a savings account in his name, and to the shock of the employees, Yuuri withdraws four more bills and extends the totoro's safe, asking that money be deposited in his account. 248 thousand and 832 Yen. Mari nearly fainted, while Yuuri just leaned over and smiled. His older sister swears that his brother knows he gets everything he wants because of his cute and innocent personality, but that he is actually a devil in disguise.

At school, Mari takes advantage of a computer class to search on Google for the tournament that her brother participated in. This time, she really fainted. After all, this event brings together children up to the age of 15 from all over Japan to compete with each other and this year, the tournament was held in Fukuoka at the end of December and had 10-year-old winner Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri, with the help of Mari and Yuuko, begins recording his day to day life with his new camera. Yuu-topia, Ice Castle, Minako-sensei studio, the beach, Hasetsu Castle, and a festival. With the help of his computer teacher, he edits the recordings to put it all together into a single video, which he records on a cassette tape. Days later, a tape appears anonymously in the correspondence of the city hall, with a note asking the mayor to watch closely. When he finishes, he gets excited and decides to distribute copies of the video to TV stations, which start to display the video at different times all over Japan.

**...**

"_Konninchi wa!_ _My name is Katsuki Yuuri and this is a video I'm doing myself about my hometown, Hasetsu._ _It is situated in the district of Saga, on the island of Kyushu._ _Hasetsu is a super peaceful city, you know?_ _We have a very beautiful beach, an ice skating arena, a castle that inside is a ninja house, quiet paths for those who like to ride bikes, skates and even do physical exercises and best of all, we have Onsen!_ _Ano novo, this one is Yuu-topia Katsuki, which belongs to my family, who is also famous for its succulent dishes, including Katsudon prepared by my mother, which is my favorite dish._ _Our festivals are very lively, with several stalls selling items made especially by our artisans._ _Whenever you can come visit us and get to know Hasetstu!_ _We will welcome you with open arms!_ _And that's it._ _Bye, Minna-san!_ "

The video, which shows the pictures of the places cited by the chubby boy, begins and ends with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. When it goes through the TV at dinner time in Yuu-topia, everyone watches the video and looks at the boy in surprise who, with a red face, runs to hide in his room. As he throws himself into bed, he opens a wide smile and watches a strange bundle on his desk. A package that is addressed to a certain address in St. Petersburg, Russia.

Of course, thanks to the video, Hasetsu gradually becomes one of the most popular tourist spots in Japan and wherever he goes, Katsuki Yuuri becomes known for being the boy of the video that made Hasetsu famous.

**11 Years Old** **\- ****2000 to 2001**

In February, when a woman with long blond hair appears at the door of Yuu-topia, the Katsukis soon realize a major problem. She does not speak Japanese and no one in the family speaks another language. Mari, even studying the language at school, can not even communicate with the foreign girl.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki-san, but Allisson-san needs to spend a few days in Hasetsu and wants to stay here." Hasetsu's mayor says, pale and nervous. "Of course I'll take whatever expense she might have."

"But, Kunogi-san! Neither of us speak any language other than Japanese!" Hiroko exclaims in exasperation.

"What are you talking about, Hiroko-san?" The mayor asks, looking at her in surprise. "Yuuri-kun has been conversing in English with Allisson-san since he met her on the beach.

This leaves the couple shocked, who actually finds their shy son sitting next to the blond-haired girl, chatting animatedly in English.

"Yuuri!" Hiroko calls him, watching him flinch and look at her in fear.

She sees him say something to the girl, who nods and looks back at the notebook in front of her, on the table, with a twinkle in her eyes. Yuuri approaches his mother nervously.

" _Hai, Okaa-san?_ "He asks, timidly.

"Since when did you learn to speak English?" She asks, looking at him in surprise.

"The school teach?" The boy stares at her, his face tilting, his forehead wrinkled.

"Really?" She asks, not believing what he is saying.

" _Hai._ "He replies, seriously. "I found it interesting, so I decided to study more on my own."

**~ x ~**

Allisson Mitchell is a not-so-popular American stylist who is in Japan for a photo essay and look for inspiration for her future collections. Throughout her stay, she always went with an interpreter, but he ended up going to the hospital when he felt sick after eating something with nuts, causing an allergic reaction in her. Now in Hasetsu, after being told by her interpreter is a very beautiful and calm city after she saw a video, Allisson decides to leave the details of the rehearsal with his assistant and the people who were involved in the project and decides to take a walk on the beach. She sits on the sand and admires the beauty and calm that enchants her, and sees herself admire the difference from her hometown of New York.

" _Are you okay, Miss?_" She listens and is frightened to see at her side a very cute boy with big brown eyes behind a pair of dark blue frame glasses, messy long black hair and a backpack.

"Do you ... speak English?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes." the boy replied, pulling the backpack off. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," she answers, watching him sit down to her right, with a small distance between them.

"My name is Yuuri." the boy says, holding out his right hand to her. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"Allisson Mitchell." She squeezes his hand, watching him open a timid smile. "How old are you, Yuuri?"

"I'm 11 years old." he replies, surprising her.

"Your English is very good for someone your own age," she comments, making him laugh.

"Thank you," he replies. "Now, if it's alright with you, could you answer my first question?"

"Ah yes. I'm fine." she replied, with a sad smile on her face.

"You know, I have an anxiety disorder, but please, don't tell anyone. Mental illnesses are still not very well seen here in Japan. "Yuuri says, looking at her seriously.

"I understand. I know someone who has a similar problem. "Allisson then takes a deep breath, deciding to put everything out, even if that young boy is not able to understand anything she's talking about. "I'm depressed. I work a lot creating clothes, but I don't know if it's worth doing this. I can't make my clothes accepted by the fashion world. "

"Why instead of creating cloches for fashion, you don't create them for art?" Yuuri asks, making her confused.

"Art?" She asks, seeing him nod.

"Do you have sketchbooks?" The boy asks, tilting his face back to her.

"Yes I have. I was thinking of going to this place called Yuu-topia Katsuki for dinner, after being told that the food in the place is a delight." She replies, and is surprised to see the boy cheer up with what he just said.

"Yuu-topia is where I live. My family owns the place, "he says, raising her eyebrows. "I can help you, because neither my parents nor my sister speak English fluently." he says, standing up.

"What about you?" She asks, standing up.

"I'm smart." Yuuri says, smiling broadly at her.

**...**

Serving tea for her and for himself, the boy sits next to the stylist, who shows him one of her sketchbooks, with clothes that draw attention because they are different.

"Can I put something here? I promise I will not mess with the clothes. "The boy asks, taking a pencil from his backpack.

"Go ahead." she says, watching him draw something in the shoes. "So that's what you meant before? About creating my clothes for art? For figure skating? "

"Yes," Yuuri replied, looking sheepishly. "I'm going to be an international ice skater soon, and I'd really like to have someone to make my costumes."

"Is this your dream?" Allisson asks, surprised at the boy's conviction in saying so.

"Not. This is my future." The boy responds to her with a look so serious that it makes her shiver.

"That's going to be something interesting to see." the stylist says, getting anxious. "You skate?"

"Yes, I do. There's an ice arena not far from here. "

"So, would you like to appear in my photo essay as a skater? I want to ... no, I need to start right now."

"Yuuri!"

"Do you have clothes that fit me? If so, then I will be delighted to help you." Yuuri says, looking back at the notebook with a smile on his face, after the scare it took to hear his mother's call.

For he had drawn a pair of ice skates in a completely black outfit, with a half-skirt on the red waist inside, stones drawn at the waist and shoulder, and transparent mesh at the right.

**~ x ~**

"Hey, Minako-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know that Yuuri speaks English? Fluently?"

"WHAT?!"

**~x~**

**End notes:**

**1 - The Totoro piggy bank exists. Google told me so. **

**2 - Yuuri's Love is the first version of Yuri on Ice, by the time he was in Detroit in YOI canon. Err... **

**3 - Hanako-san cames from a japanese urban legend. If you want to know more on wikipédia**

**4 - Allisson, as you guys wold see, It's Eros costume maker. She's also both Stammi Vicino (Single and Duet) and Yuri on Ice Costume Maker in the TV series (For this fic only). She will be here constantly as Yuuri and Victor personal stylists. **

**5 - Should I Make Victor's version for this?**


	3. Third Entry

**I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

**I also have a twitter. Just check einnosekai. There you will find arts for my fics.**

**~x~**

**12 Years Old - 2001 to 2002**

When Mari decides to give him in his birthday a poodle puppy, she would never have imagined his surprise. He smiles sadly and thanks Mari, picking up the black-haired puppy in his arms, giggles at being licked cheerfully, and goes to his room. His parents, who bought everything for the puppy to be comfortable at home, wonder what's wrong. After all, he did not look very happy about it.

**...**

"You're not my Vicchan. I think they thought I was missing Yuuchan, so they bought you before I saw 'him'. Your real name will be Yurksha, but I'll call you for now Yurachan, okay? "Yuuri says, lying down with him in his arms. "Just another year and I'll have my Vicchan too. I owe it to him. Don't you agree with me, Vitya? "

He looks at the white plush poodle, which is on top of his bed.

**~ x ~**

School, ballet, skating, onsen, Yurachan, the Christmas festival and New Year. The end of the year was quite busy for Yuuri, who became the newest competitor in Japan. Despite winning All Kids Japan for the third time, and again impressing judges, the public and other children for not having a Skating teacher, but the main committee of the JSF decides not yet to elevate him to the junior category, which is being dominated by the Russian adolescent Victor Nikiforov, who wins the Worlds Championship in Sofia, Bulgaria, with his program The Lilac Fairy.

When Yuuko shows the video of the championship and Victor comes up with the fantasy created by Ashley, Yuuri opens a big smile when he sees the Russian skater hugging a black plush puppy in Kiss & Cry.

_Yuuchan, arigato._

**~ x ~**

The Katsukis and Minako-sensei are surprised when Yuuri starts talking about the Russian skater. If you look around, adults think that this is only temporary. Mari, who had a glass of water in her hand, decides to bully him and his current obsession.

"The way you talk, it looks like you're going to want to marry him in the future." She says, drinking from the water right away.

"Mari!" Their mother exclaims, frightened that she has said that to a 12-year-old.

"I will." Yuuri says, looking seriously at his sister, who spits out the water and chokes. "I'm going to marry him, be several times world ice skating champion, adopt at least 15 poodles, 2 babies, have my own ice arena and dance studio, be a coach and choreographer along with him for future champions. "

The four of them there look at him with wide eyes, not expecting it from him. Suddenly he smiles and giggles, pointing at her sister, who has her chin, her neck, and her blouse still wet.

"I'm joking, _Mari-neechan _." he says, calming down. "Ah, I need to do my homework at school."

And he walks away, going to his room.

**...**

"Minako-sempai, what the hell are you teaching my son ?!" Hiroko exclaims, looking at the other woman in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Hiroko? I only teach him dance! "Minako exclaims, pouting at her kohai from school.

"Hmpf." Hiroko folds his arms, not convinced.

Meanwhile, Toshiya just shrugs and goes back to doing his chores, while Mari remains frozen, wondering what the hell just happened there.

**~ x ~**

When Yuuko shows him the magazine with Victor and Makkachin, Yuuri opens a broad smile. _It's finally the time._

**...**

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan. _Can I have another puppy? "Yuuri asks, looking at them sheepishly.

"You already have Yurachan. Why do you want one more? "Toshiya asks, looking at his son seriously.

"I have, and I love him. But this puppy, _Otou-san _, he was abandoned! "Yuuri exclaims, scaring them. "When I heard it, I was so sorry for him. I refuse to believe that people can be cruel enough to leave such a precious thing in the middle of the street without food, water, and protection from rain, sun, cold and heat. "

At that moment, the boy is crying silently, something that easily tugs the heart of his parents. Mari, who watches him closely, wonders how much of this story really is true and wonders why he has an interest in this little puppy. Of course none of the three realized his smile when they agreed to accept the dog, counting on him to obey the rules previously imposed on Yurachan.

"Of course, _Okaa-san! _I'll take care of both perfectly." He says, running to his room immediately.

**...**

The next day, Yuuri comes home carrying a cardboard box with the little brown-haired poodle sleeping beneath a very comfortable blanket. Yuuri also carries a bag in his arm, with dog food, two pots and a bottle of water.

"Tadaima!" He says, stepping into his family's onsen with difficulty. " _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan _! I brought Vicchan! "

As the couple and their older sister pay attention to the brown poodle, Yuuri finds himself thinking about the receipt of a pet shop and a debit card payment that mysteriously ended up in the rubbish of Fukuoka train station. _Shhhhhh, keep it a secret, okay? _Moreover, to his surprise, Vicchan and Yurachan immediately become good friends.

**13 Years Old - 2002 to 2003**

One of the things that Yuuri really hates is bullying. Of course he has overcome Takeshi's, after he says he only likes Yuuko as a friend and nothing more, and now they are both good friends. But after being called girly for doing ballet, Yuuri developed his own method of defense. If strange photos and videos pop up in the bully shoe lockets, no one seemed to know anything. Just watching them being afraid of their own shadow.

_Ohhhh ... a certain 'Hamster' would be so proud if he knew ..._

**...**

Yuuri wins All Kids Japan for the fourth time to the sound of Tsukamori in Taiju by Joe Hisashi and belongs to the film My Neighbor Totoro from the Gimbli Studios and a song called 'Yuuri on Ice' with Okukawa Minako taking on the role of assistant coach, until the JSF indicates to him that some technician is interested in the boy.

**14 Years Old - 2003 to 2004**

In a meeting with representatives of the JSF, it was decided that Yuuri couldn't participate in the junior category and appointed a man named Takaaki Rei, who works in Fukuoka. Yuuri frowns, and looks at Minako-sensei, who also doesn't seem at all happy about this decision. Two weeks later, a DVD containing a video of Takaaki mistreating Yuuri and other children is delivered to JSF headquarters. Immediately, Takaaki Rei was dismissed and had his students transferred to other coaches. Yuuri is annoyed all the time because that is Victor's last year in the Junior category, where the Grand Prix Final is in Malmö, Sweden and the World Championship is in The Hague, Netherlands. It is clear that the Russian skater takes gold in these two competitions.

"I want to have as my new coach, Nishigori Takahiro-sensei." Yuuri says, raising an eyebrow at them. "It was he who taught me to improve my skating and he is from my city. I feel more comfortable with it than another coach. Nothing against the other coaches, because I'm sure there are excellent ones for Japan. But understand that, for me, I don't think that would be good, after all my experience with Takaaki-san made me very scared, you know?"

And through these words, the adults decided to agree with him.

Hiroko and Toshiya take Yuuri to acquire his documents, mainly his ID, passport and a formal declaration giving to Nishigori Takahiro the custody of Yuuri in periods of competitions. He, Takeshi and Yuuko, officially establish themselves in Ice Castle, and only Yuuri doesn't compete yet.

**...**

Yuuri sends a mysterious new letter to St. Petersburg, being attended by the same employee as before...

**...**

"I believe it would be good for Yuuri-kun to participate in an ice-skating camp." Nishigori coach comments, being watched by Yuuri and Minako in surprise.

"We agree. We were even thinking about putting it ... "One of the representatives of JSF begins to say, but is interrupted by Yuuri.

"Yakov Feltsman's summer camp in St. Petersburg, Russia." He says, shocking everyone there.

"In fact, training with coach Feltsman would be very good for him, but it's in Russia. In addition, it is very rare for him to accept skaters from other countries." The representative says, looking at the boy seriously.

"It is true. Even if we take care of all the necessary documentation, there is no guarantee that he will accept you, Katsuki-kun. "Another representative comments, leafing through some papers in front of him. "Besides, do you really want to compete in Japan?"

" _Hai _. Since you haven't allowed me to participate officially, I want to show what I can do, if I may. So... _Onegashimasu _, allow me to skate in the national championship as a junior skater. If I can get scores that are close to the current ones of Victor Nikiforov, you paid the plane tickets for me, Minako-sensei, Vicchan Katsuki and Yurka Katsuki, my puppies." The boy says, looking seriously at the principal representative.

"Do you think you can even come up with two programs that compare to the current level of Victor Nikiforov?" He asks, frowning at the boy.

"He can." Coach Nishigori says, being watched by all others. "Yuuri-kun and I studied both programs and in fact, he can do that."

"Very well, I will allow you to skate. If you can reach the highest marks of Victor Nikiforov, we will pay your round-trip tickets to St. Petersburg." The representative says, laughing. "Not that I think you will."

"Yanagi-san, be very careful what you say." Yuuri Katsuki says, looking at him seriously. "You could have a podium candidate this year in various competitions, but you're here, judging me and belittling me without even giving me a chance to show what I'm capable of doing. But it's alright. I'll show you what I can do. "

He gets up from the chair, bends to them, and walks out of the meeting room, with Minako-sensei and Coach Nishigori right behind him.

**...**

_**[Sport news!]**_

_**Katsuki Yuuri, 14, broke records and won gold in the junior category in Nagoya with a 19.22 points difference for the silver medalist.**_

_**Yuuri Katsuki surprises everyone by performing a handsome Triple Axel with GOE + 3 and breaking the 3 official records.**_

_**Hasetau's 14-year-old boy charms audiences, judges and other competitors by presenting two beautiful programs in the junior category of nationals.**_ _**Who is he?**_ _**Because he is not officially competing for Japan.**_

_**Yanagi Shouta, the main representative of the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu regions, states that Katsuki Yuuri was not formally accepted as junior skater because of the absence of an official coach and because of problems involving the coach previously pointed to the boy.**_

_**Yuuri Katsuki.**_ _**Prodigy of the Ice or Ice Demon?**_

_**Is Yuuri Katsuki Japan's hope for figure skating?**_

**~ x ~**

As might be expected, Yuuri finds himself traveling to St. Petersburg with Minako-sensei, Yurachan and Vicchan. Courtesy of JFS and Yanagi-san, of course. Both are welcomed at the airport by Lilia Baranoskaya, the famous former Bolshoi prima ballerina, to Minako's surprise.

"Minako Okukawa," Madame Baranoskaya says, looking at her coldly.

"Lilia Baranoskaya." Minako reaches out and grabs her hand.

And then, she turns to Yuuri, looking at him seriously.

"Yuuri Katsuki." She says, making him smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame Baranoskaya." Yuuri says in English, raising her eyebrow.

"Follow me." she says, nodding.

At that moment, two men in suits and ties draw near and take their luggage. Silently, the five of them drive to the parking lot, where they first let Yuuchan and Vicchan do their needs, eat and drink water. When Lilia warns them that they are going to their mansion, Minako finds himself looking at Yuuri with surprise. _He knew?_ _So you did not ask to go to a hotel?_

**...**

"So it's really you." Madame Baranoskaya comments, in Russian.

" _Da. _" Yuuri says, beginning to speak Russian fluently. "Thank you so much for receiving my letters and handing over my gift to Victor, years ago."

"I wonder how much your parents paid for sending that box with the stuffed dog." She comments, and the boy looks at her with a peculiar smile on his face.

"I paid for the shipping." He says, scaring her. "At the time, Minako-sensei helped me, but then I returned the money to her."

"What do you mean ?!" she asks, surprised. "You should be too young to have that much money!"

"I'm smart, Madame. I made copies of my notebooks and sold them to other students in my school." He says, winking at her.

"You're smart," she says, looking at him seriously. "I understand. This explains how you can speak English and Russian even being Japanese. And now?"

"I have things I need to do here in St. Petersburg. Important things, to protect very important people for me." He says, looking at her seriously. "I made a risky bet to confide my biggest secret to you, but I don't regret it. Thank you so much for believing in me and helping me. "

"I decided to believe after beginning to accompany Svetlana Plisetskaya until she gave birth to her son and died 2 years later." Madame Baranoskaya says, watching the boy nod his head as he understands what she meant. "Death you mentioned to me in the letter that came with the plush puppy a year earlier."

"Is Yuri okay?" He asks, looking at her seriously.

"Yes. I was able to persuade Svetlana to pass on his guard to Nikolai, her father. But I still have not been able to get him to move to St. Petersburg." Madame replies, watching him breathe a sigh relieved.

"No problem. I have no reason to get him out of Moscow for now." Yuuri says, seriously.

"What now?" She asks, looking at him curiously.

"I'm going to give the first step to my plan to rule the world." he says, smirking at her, making her laugh out loud.

"Hmm. Can't wait to see what you can do .. "

**~ x ~**

Interesting things happened at the Skating Camp in St. Petersburg. For the first time, the camp receives a foreign student, who receives classes in English. Many there think that the boy is a beginner and do not know anything, often implying with him in Russian thinking that he did not know the language. But it all changes when coach Feltsman asks him to introduce one of his programs, everyone's shocked to see him skating the program he used in the Junior Japanese National Championship.

_"Wait, this program ..."_

_"If we were to add up all the points ..."_

_"Can he reach Nikiforov's current level?_ _At his age? "_

_"Who is this boy?"_

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri sass, winking and sending them a kiss.

They are frightened to realize that he spoke in Russian, and that he looks like a girl with long hair and movements of who carries ballet in blood. At the end of the week, rumors about Yuuri reach the ears of the senior category skaters. Among them, Victor Nikiforov, who meets the boy days later, when the boy saves him from an embarrassing situation. Victor falls in love the two Yuuri dogs and introduces them to Makkachin. The two and the dogs go on walks together with the dogs after the trainings and Yuuri reveals that it is him who gave Yuuchan to Lilia years ago.

A week later, Yuuri returns home with a smile of satisfaction in his face, with Minako, Yurachan and Vicchan. Being officially a skater of the junior category, he advances by the championships with high scores and gold medals.

**~x~**

**End notes:**

**1 - Yuuri on Ice. Err ...**

**2 -'Hamster'? Who would that be? *roll eyes ***

**3 - In this fic, Nishigori Takahiro is father of Takeshi and Svetlana Plisetskaya is mother of Yura and daughter of Nikolai.**

**4 - Yes, Victor meets Yuuri here, but all the details of the camp will be posted shortly. Sorry?**


	4. Extra Entry 01

**So... a POV change. The first one is Lilia. I really hope this helps to answer some questions anyone can have. Who do you want to be the next? Victor or Yakov?**

**I fixed a critical error I made last chapter. Victor's last World's as Junior were in The Hague in Netherlands, not Ostrava. I forgot that world's happen in spring after the GPF. u.u'**

**Thank you for the kudos and comments.**

**Also, I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.**

**~x~**

**#Lilia Baranoskaya**

Lilia is enjoying a delicious hot tea on a cold afternoon in early December when a knock on the door makes her frown. _Who wants to bother me right now? _She wonders, waiting for one of her employees to show up and explain what's happening to her. Something that does not take much time to happen.

"Madam. Please forgive me for interrupting your afternoon tea, but a strange box has just arrived for you by mail. "Pyotr, one of her butlers, appears carrying a small cardboard box.

"What do you mean 'strange'?" She asks, frowning at the box.

"It comes from Japan. From a city called Hasetsu." The butler replies, nervous.

_Hasetsu?_ _This name isn't so strange..._

"Open the box," she orders, crossing her legs and drinking more of the tea.

Pyotr obeys, picking up a knife and cutting the tape that seals the box. He opens it slowly and is surprised to remove a plush black puppy from inside and a letter, with her name written on it.

"Madam." he says, after opening and extending the letter to her.

She takes the open white envelope from him and pulls out a paper and a new envelope from the inside, much to her surprise. A new envelope addressed to Victor Nikiforov. This she puts on top of her desk, and opens the paper that has her name written on it. In Russian. Like the rest of the whole letter.

**...**

_Greetings, Madame Lilia Baranoskaya._

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am currently 8 years old and I am from the city of Hasetsu, Japan. I dance ballet since being very small under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa and I am working hard to be an ice skater who makes my country proud ._

_As you may have noticed, I sent another letter and a plush dog._ _I would like to ask that you deliver them safely to Victor Nikiforov immediately, please._ _He will need them soon and would very much like to ask you to welcome him when the time comes._ _Ask him to hug the dog when he finish skating in Sofia, so I can be sure that he has received it in peace._

_Also, I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on Svetlana Plisetskaya, one of your former students._ _She may be in danger and a tragedy may occur with her soon._ _A tragedy that unfortunately can't be avoided even by me, who knows what will happen in the future._ _But I'm here to try to make the consequences of this tragedy not so serious, especially when it comes to the baby she's expecting at this moment._ _Please have her sign a document passing the custody of the baby to her father, Nikolai Alexanderiev Plisetsky if anything happened to her._ _Besides, I ask you to give her and her baby the full support until the tragedy comes to her._

_I know it all sounds strange, but I want you to believe me when I say my biggest sadness right now is that I can't be there in St. Petersburg when I know that Victor and the baby are going to need it too much._ _I could have sent a letter to Coach Feltsman, but I don't think he would even open it before ripping it and throwing it in the trash, the way he must be at the moment, obsessed with getting his students to be champions devoted to Russia and forgetting that they are humans too._ _I'm sorry that it was this that got in the way of your marriage ..._

**...**

_What?_

She frowns, re-reading the last few lines.

How did he know she was married to him and that was exactly what made them both separate? Something that not even both their family knew of it, because it would be something very problematic for the two of them, since he's forced to be like this by the FFKK.

**...**

_I regret that this is what has upset your marriage, but I believe that not everything has been lost._ _Don't let it make you lose your hopes._ _If you still feel love for him, believe in that feeling._ _Use it as inspiration for a personal, intimate choreography._ _A choreography just for you._

_I don't know when I can go to St. Petersburg._ _But I promise that as soon as I'm sure, I'll be in touch again to let you know about it._ _Until then, I'll do my best to send you letters before Victor's birthday, with gifts for him and the baby._

_Like I said before, I know what will happen in the future._ _Sad things, stupid things, insane things._ _I don't need you to believe me._ _But you must know that my heart will always be praying for you, for Coach Feltsman, for Victor, for the baby, and for all those I adore, but I can't yet reach because of my age._

_With the compliments of Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese danseur, ice skater and History Maker, I end this letter._

_October 27th, 1997_

**...**

After reading the letter, Lilia focuses on a peculiar term in it: History Maker. This leaves her with a look of anticipation to know what this Yuuri Katsuki will be able to do. Then she returns to the top and keeps her eyes on the name of his ballet teacher, recognizing him immediately as his former colleague when she performed internationally.

She opens a smile, something that surprises the butler still present, wondering if that woman still does crazy things.

**~ x ~**

When Lilia hands the poodle and the letter to Victor, he is startled to see him reading the letter with a peculiar shine in his eyes. Shine that turns out to be tears, which he doesn't even think to clean. He takes the plush poodle in his arms, kneeling on the floor and crying silently, to her surprise.

_What the hell is happening?_

But Victor refuses to say anything and says goodbye, leaving with a smile and more tears on his face.

**~ x ~**

Lilia looks for news of Svetlana Plisetskaya and discovers that she is pregnant, and hospitalized. The two talk seriously and Svetlana reveals that she has cancer, but that she can't treat because of the baby. When asked by the child's father, the girl says that she does not know who he is and reveals that her cousin is pestering her so that she leaves custody of the future child for her. Lilia frowns and asks if it would be better to consider her own father, but Svetlana says she has no contact with him.

A week later, Lilia and the cousin meet in the hospital and the former dancer scares her, making her give up the idea of disturbing Svetlana. She also goes after Nikolai and takes him to see his daughter. She then reveals Yuuri's letter to them, which leaves them frightened by the contents of it.

On 1 March 1998, Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky was born. Svetlana comments that he was in doubt whether he would name Yuri or Andrei, but decided on the first one in honor of the angel who made the situation of that family better than expected. Her health begins to deteriorate slowly and two years later, she ends up dying.

**~ x ~**

**8 years later.**

Lilia is strangely excited because the mysterious Yuuri Katsuki finally goes to St. Petersburg to participate in Yakov's skating camp. Besides, he's coming with Minako and his dogs. _Heh, let's see what kind of person he really is._

**...**

"Minako Okinawa." Lilia says, feeling her face twitch with envy.

_Blyad!_ _What witchcraft has this woman been practicing to keep looking the same way 20 years ago?_ _Damn Asian genes!_

"Lilia Baranoskaya." Minako says, nodding.

And then she sees a male teenager with long, messy black hair and a tired face just behind her, pushing the cart with their luggage and the boxes containing the two dogs.

"Yuuri Katsuki." she says, seeing him open a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Madame Baranoskaya." He says in English, to her surprise.

After all she knows he's fluent in Russian too. _Who the hell is this boy?_

**...**

When Minako asks to use her dance floor to catch Yuuri's training, Lilia decides to see the boy's level in the ballet. What she did not expect is to see a 14 year old kid who is ice skater dancing like a professional dancer. And then she's socked when she sees him become a Prima Ballerina, even staying _en pointe _perfectly.

**~ x ~**

Time passes quickly and finally the day comes when Yuuri and Minako must return to Japan. Lilia knows that the boy contacted Nikolai Plisetsky and caused a lot of confusion at the camp, including one messy stunt involving Victor. But for her, the real impact of his presence only happens the next day when she receives the surprise visit of Yakov Feltsman.

"Can we talk?" He asks, holding his fedora with both hands, a sign that he is nervous.

"Come in." She says, and Pyotr, who was ready to place the man who had broken his mistress's heart in the past in the street eye, gives him passage into the mansion.

Sitting at the table and drinking tea, both are silent as they wait for the other to say something. Lilia lets out a long sigh and decides to start.

"Years ago, at this very hour, a peculiar correspondence came to me. It was a box, containing two letters and a black plush dog. "She says, making him realize what she's talking about. "Such a box came from Japan. From a city called Hasetsu. And the sender's name was Yuuri Katsuki. "

Yakov widens his eyes, startled by what she says.

"Impossible! It's been over 8 years! "He exclaims, making her giggle.

"Exactly. But the letter that was addressed to me was all in Russian and I was talking about him, about Victor, about Svetlana Plisetskaya and about us, "she says, looking at him seriously.

"This boy ... he's incredible, Lilia." Yakov comments, surprising her. "He made everyone present stop what he was doing to see him presenting a program that reaches the current level of Vitya."

This makes her look in shock, because she didn't expect him to be that good on ice too.

"But I don't believe that's what you wanted to talk to me about," she says, bringing the tea cup to her mouth to hide her excited smile.

"No. It's not." He says, drinking tea too. "He talked to me about certain things, and it made me think a lot these last days. He made me realize that I made mistakes in the past and was making now too. With you, with Victor, and with all my other students. I let myself be pressured by FFKK to create champions who brought pride to our nation, and I ended up not only ignoring the feelings of everyone around me but also my own. He told me to change my attitude, before I lose something much more important than gold medals, records and even my own country. "

"Your students." She deduces, watching him nod.

"My students," he repeats, letting out a long sigh. "I was scared, you know? Of the things he told me? I was scared because I realized that without my students I am nothing more than a cranky old loner, and I don't want to be that. I don't want it anymore. You may be thinking I'm talking pointless things, and I understand that you don't want to forgive me for all that I did to you, but just believe me when I say that I'm sorry and that I really want to be able to be together with you again, and this time I'm serious. I…"

" _Yasha. _" she interrupts, scaring him by using the nickname of when they were together. "I believe you."

And she realizes he's really sorry when he sees him shed a tear.

" _Lilyusha _." he says, getting up from the table and going over to her, hugging her. "Sorry, _Lilyusha. _"

_If you still feel love for him, believe in that feeling._

Lilia recalls that phrase from Yuuri's letter, with a smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

**~x~**

**Chapter end notes: **

**~ Blyad means Fuck, in Russian.**


	5. Fourth Entry

**Back to normal entries, with a nostalgic feeling in my heart.**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.**

**~x~**

**15 years old - 2004 to 2005**

The Internet in Hasetsu, at that moment, arrived very late. Known popularly as dial-up internet, it uses the public switched telephone network to establish a connection to an Internet Service Provider through a telephone number to a telephone line. The user's computer or router uses a modem to encode and decode the information into audio signals.

Hiroko and Toshiya, realizing that they will have to get used to seeing their son traveling the world to participate in competitions, realized they don't know how to deal with the longing they will feel for him. But everything changes when, at Christmas, Yuuri presents them with not only a laptop but also a contract for a dial-up internet plan.

"There's a really cool program called Skype. With it, we use the internet to send and receive messages, and also make video calls, wherever we are." He says, looking at them quickly. "Mari-neechan, I'll teach you how to use it later."

"Yuuri, this is incredible!" Hiroko-san says in surprise.

"The phone company's people will come and put the internet here tomorrow, so I can teach Mari how to use the program and we can test it when I go to Ice Castle." The teenager says, looking at them excitedly. "I know I have to travel a lot, so I want to make sure that I get in touch with you. After all, I'm going to miss you every time I'm away from home."

"Oh, Yuuri." Hiroko says, hugging his son. "We will miss you too, and although we don't understand everything about your dream, we understand how important it must be to you."

"You are intelligent, hardworking, and you know what you want for your life. Do you know how many people there are today at my age who have no idea?" Toshiya asks, touching the child on the shoulder. "You make us very proud, you know."

" _Arigato, Otou-san, Okaa-san. _" Yuuri says, with a smile on his face.

Mari, who just notices everything silently, is the only one who sees a tear trickle down his face after his parents walk away. She, already imagining the reason for this tear, decides to leave it alone too. She is also proud of her younger brother.

**...**

Yuuri, in Christmas, receives from his parents a Nintendo DS, portable video game recently released by Nintendo, and some games for him. Curiously, Mari had given her another newly released portable video game, the PSP, and more games. Yuuri, surprised, hugged them and thanked them very much. Minako and Yuuko came together to give him posters of Victor, and an iPod with songs used by the Russian skater. Yuuri is very happy because now he can imitate his old programs perfectly.

What nobody knows is that in his Skype and MSN Messenger, one of the contacts is precisely Victor Nikiforov, whom he talks every night from now on that Yu-topia happens to have internet.

**~ x ~**

This year, Victor does not qualify for the Grand Prix Final. He doesn't get enough points with programs that he himself choreographed for the first time. Curiously, both Yakov and Yuuri had told him the camp that the programs weren't good enough, but Victor decided to not heard them. Yuuri let out a long sigh, reading the messages sent by the Russian, who at that moment must surely be pouting.

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ v** **ityaniki **

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_WHY?!_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_Victor, answer me one thing._

_How the hell did you think about winning using programs that you declared use as a masculinity theme, if you have long hair and wore clothes that have nothing to do with it?_ _Usually I'd wonder why Ashley-san would do this sort of thing, but I know she didn't make those clothes._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Yuuri!_ _Don't be so cruel to me!_

_I know I screwed up, but you didn't have to throw it in my face._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_If you had listened to me and the coach Feltsman, you would have been more successful._ _Even I'm not that impulsive when choreographing my programs._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Wait, you've created the choreographies ..._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_I created the choreographies that made me win the Grand Prix Final and the World Cup last season._ _And I've also created the choreography I'm using this season._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Seriously?!_

_I thought Madame Okukawa did you choreography._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_I ask her and Nishigori's opinion, but overall, I do it._ _You might as well ask Madame Baranoskaya to choreograph a program for you._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_And make her kill me using ballet training as an excuse to torture me?_ _No thank you._

**...**

Yuuri laughs, with so much drama that the future 'Living Legend' of figure skating is doing. With a long sigh, he closes his hands on the keyboard of his laptop and begins typing.

**...**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_What if I choreograph a program for you?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Eh?_ _Seriously?!_

_I want it!_

**...**

_Oh..._

_Okay. This is something he didn't expect it._

Victor Nikiforov using a choreography of Yuuri Katsuki in an official competition of the Senior category. If he was Yuuri Katsuki from the past, he would surely die. But this Yuuri Katsuki knows that he is able to create a perfect program for Victor.

**...**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_It's all right._ _I'll start working on it if you win the GPF this season._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Yeeeees!_ _You can leave it with me._

_Oops, I have to go._ _Time to go train._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_Good luck!_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri is warming up when he feels someone touch him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees a boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes. He blinks several times, shocked.

"Hello, my name is Christophe Giacometti." The boy says, smiling sheepishly.

_Kuso._ _I still am shocked that this is going to become that there in the future._

"Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri says, standing up and greeting him.

"I'm going to fight you for the gold medal." Christophe says, smiling broadly. "Good luck."

"For you too." And Yuuri sees him walking away, laughing.

_It's show time._

**...**

_**[JP] Yuuri Katsuki wins the Grand Prix Final of the junior category of figure skating and breaks all Victor Nikiforov's records.**_ _**He just got a sponsorship contract with Mizuno to be one of the company's advertising boys.**_

_**[USA] Japanese boy wins the Grand Prix Final of the junior category of figure skating.**_ _**Was he the future rival of Victor Nikiforov?**_

_**[RUS] Nikiforov in danger?**_ _**Yuri Katsuki of Japan wins and sets new records in the junior category.**_

_**[CAN] Yuri Katsuki (15), Japan's Darling, wins the Grand Prix Final.**_ _**Christophe Giacometti wins bronze.**_

_**[ITA] With Lohengrin as his short program and music from one of the movies of Pokémon (Lugia's Song), Yuuri Katsuki wins in the Grand Prix Final in Helsinki (Finland).**_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wins the World Championship in Kitchener (Canada). The shy and gentle boy becomes a victim of the media, who surrounds him and begin to ask him various questions. Questions that are soon distorted and become accusations of doping by reporters, or fraud by the judges to make him the winner.

" _Are you done yet? _" He asks, speaking in Russian and shocking the reporters. " _I can't believe you're belittling my skills and making accusations without evidence against me. _"

He then looks around at all the reporters. They freeze at the coldness of his gaze.

_"I am a boy who works hard to keep my body in shape, I actually need to work twice as much as any other athlete because I have low metabolism, which makes me gain weight easily. In addition, I suffer from something called anxiety, which is worsening with you on top of me, accusing me of something that I don't do and humiliating _me. I'm very upset about your attitudes. So much upset that I'm going to get all of you fired from your jobs right away. " He continues, this time in English.

And then, he approaches Yakov Feltsman, talking to him. The coach receives him excitedly, to the shock of the reporters, and when the boy points to where they are, the coach looks at them coldly and nods.

**...**

Three days later, 4 reporters from Russian newspapers and magazines are fired from their jobs. In their heads, they wonder the same thing: _Who really is Yuuri Katsuki and how he managed to be accepted by Feltsman, even though he is not his skater or even a Russian skater._

**...**

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Yuuri, are you okay?_ _Yakov told me that Russian reporters were disturbing you._

_By the way, congratulations on the victory and breaking my records in your first official junior competition._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_Thank you so much, Victor._

_Yeah._ _They had the gall to accuse me of doping._ _But it's all right now thanks to the intervention of Coach Feltsman._ _Could you thank him for me again?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_You know what, I'm guessing you've become his favorite skater, you're not even his skater._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_It's not my fault if his skaters only give him a headache everyday._ _I pity his hair._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Don't even tell me about his hair._ _Everyday it seems he has less ..._

_Wait a minute._ _Are you saying we are to blame for making him more and more bald?_

_I've always known that I'm deadly beautiful._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_OMG!_ _That was a terrible joke, you know?_

_And something tells me that you did make a pose before you._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Wow!_ _How did you know?_

_Are you spying on me, Yuuri Katsuki?_

_Are you looking at me through my mirror?_

_Oh no, I keep posing in front of him naked._

_Yuuri, you pervert._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_So you pose in front of the mirror naked._

_Hmm, good to know._

_Maybe a gossip magazine would love to know that information._

_Look, I found one._ _And it's even more Russian._ _I'm shocked._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Yuuri, I was just teasing you._

_Yuuri?_

_No, don't send it to a gossip magazine !_

_Please!_

_Yuuri, please!_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_Stop talking, Victor._ _I'm looking for the magazine's contact email._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_Not!_ _Don't do it!_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_Do you promise to be a good student to the Coach Feltsman?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_I promise!_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_**[Attached image: Print of their conversation, with Victor promising to be a good student for Yakov.]**_

_I have this, so if I know you're disobeying Coach Feltsman, I'm going to email this to the gossip magazine._

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_I doubt you really have found a Russian gossip magazine._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_**[Image Attached: Print containing Russian magazine site.**_ _**In the lower right corner, the MSN window with his conversation with Victor]**_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_I forgot that you are fluent in Russian._ _By the way how do you know the Russian language?_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_I told you in the letter._ _I am someone who exists to make you happy._

_I am your soulmate._

**~ x ~**

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~** **Changed their status to **_**Busy Drinking**_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_YUURI_

_DO NOT DO IT!_

_YOU ARE VERY YOUNG YET TO BE DRINKING!_

_RETURN TO BE THE PURE BOY THAT BEWITCHED ME!_

_DO NOT FALL IN THE TEMPTATION!_

_YUURI!_

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_I'm just drinking tea, Victor._ _Why so much drama?_

**~% #% ~ Russian Silver Prince ~% #% ~ vityaniki **

_You bastard, you fooled me right there._

**## KATSUki KATSUdon Yuuri ~**

_And you fell for it._ _Happy April 1St._

**~ x ~**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Mari-neechan, can we talk?" Yuuri says, joining the family for dinner together.

"Of course, Yuuri-kun." Hiroki says, smiling gently at his son.

"Is there a problem, Yuuri?" Toshiya asks, watching his son closely.

"They are two things." Yuuri says, nervous and red-faced. "First, there's someone I like, but he's the same sex as me."

"Victor." Mari comments, folding her arms.

Yuuri looks at her seriously, which makes her eyes widen.

"Really?"

"He doesn't know, but it's okay, after all I'm too young for that, I'm planning to invite him here soon, so you all could get to know him better, he's fluent in English, so I suggest you learn the language."

"Yuuri, we've been studying English since we got that American girl, so now, there's no problem." Hiroko says, scaring him.

"What else would you like to talk to us about?" Toshiya asks, and he takes a deep breath.

"I intend to do some things that can lead people to judge me and attack me in different ways. Things that here in Japan and in most of the world are considered taboos because of lack of knowledge and interest of people in research. I plan to start when I'm 18. " Yuuri explains, making Hiroko look at him in surprise.

"My baby, will you be alright?" She asks, already worrying about her son.

"Yes. If I have your support, I'll be okay." Yuuri says, smiling at them.

"You can count on me." Mari says, messing with his hair.

"And with us too." Toshiya says, smiling at his wife, who nods.

Yuuri smiles at them, confident that no matter what, he will always have the support of his family.

**~x~**

**Chapter End Notes:**

**1 ~ Curious fact: the drinking prank was made by me when I was 16 years old, and my husband, who at the time was a online friend who participated in the same anime forum as myself, was one of those who fell for it. 8D ~ **

**2 ~ After a poll on twitter, I decided that we will have Victor's POV next chapter. That means... more drama.**

**3 ~ And I wonder what Yuuri plans to do...**


	6. Extra Entry 02

**Chapter Notes**

**Victor POV, as requested on Twitter / o /**

**That means whe see what happened to him, his letter contents and their first meeting!**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~ **

**# Victor Nikiforov**

Since he was a little boy, Victor loves ice skating. From the day his parents took him to an outdoor ice arena. Watching competitions on television, he begins to feel a huge passion for the sport. A passion that leads him to want to learn and be the best skater in the world.

The early years were a mess, to tell the truth. As time goes by, he learns more and more things, while at the same time watching his parents fighting loudly with each other until the late hours of the night. They've been fighting for years, but never in the intensity they are now. My mother spends most of her time away from home, which makes my father feel jealous and accuse her of having an affair.

Victor asks himself until when his life will continue to be this way. And then, on the day he turns 12, something very strange happens. Madame Lilia Baranoskaya, also known as the perfect protagonist of a show of horrors, appears in the ice ring, next to one of her butlers, who carries a small cardboard box. Victor wonders if she finally resolves to blow up the arena and kill Yakov. _But ... is she looking at him? Why?_

"Victor Alexandervich." She says, and he grimaces at the sound of that name. "I have a present for you. Happy Birthday."

"Oh, Lilia, you didn't have to try hard to give me something." He says, approaching her.

He pouts when he realizes that the box is already open, but soon he opens it and is surprised to see a black plush puppy.

"This is for you." Lilia says, holding out a white envelope for him.

_A letter?_

He picks up the envelope and frowns when he sees nothing but his first name. Looking at Lilia, who crosses her arms and looks at him seriously, he swallows hard and opens it, taking out one paper and three pictures of it. Super cute pics of a chubby boy wearing a strange outfit, with dark hair, dark brown eyes and a lively smile that immediately makes him smile too. _Who is this boy?_

"Read the letter." She says, and he unfolds the paper, immediately reading what is written in Russian.

...

_Vitya,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there right now to try to protect you from what's going to happen._ _My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a boy who lives in a small town in Japan and I am only 8 years old at the very moment that this letter arrives in your hands._ _Can you see the black plush puppy?_ _His name is Yuuchan, and he is my birthday gift to you._ _Happy birthday, my soul mate._ _I'll be doing my best to go see him as soon as possible, so I can only ask you to wait for me at that moment._

_My dear Vitya._ _It breaks my heart that I can not help you, especially when things are complicated._ _All I can do is offer you something to give you comfort when you need to cry and to remind you that you are not alone._ _I'm already aware of what's going on in your house, and I ask you to try to get out of there as quickly as possible._ _I do not want you to suffer any more in their hands._ _Take your most important things and go to Madame Baranoskaya's mansion._ _Do not wait too long, please._

_I also ask you to continue to skate on ice._ _After all, I'm also a junior skater in a few years._ _And I recommend training a lot, because I want to see your name listed in the records so that I break them in my turn._ _Maybe I can skate along with you in the Junior category, but chances are few because of the age difference._ _But do not worry._ _When I finally go to the Senior category, I will definitely be the best skater in the world._ _Now ... will you allow it?_ _May I take your dream from you without any difficulty?_

_I do not know when I can send a next letter, because the cost of sending Japan to Russia is very high._ _Take Yuuchan to your competitions and embrace him after finishing your presentations._ _I'll see you on television soon._

_Good luck, Vitya._ _Until the day we finally can meet._ _Or maybe even the day when you'll find me, where you least expect it._ _Soon, we may be able to communicate easily with each other, wherever we may be._ _And take care._ _Not always living for the world is a good thing._

_In the photos I sent you, it's me celebrating my 5 years of age._ _Did you know that in Japan there is a traditional festival that celebrates the ritual of passage of Japan_ _for three- and seven-year-old girls and three- and five-year-old boys called Shichi (7) - Go (5) - San (3) ?_

_All the time I think of you and pray that you are well._

_With love,_

_Yuuri Katsuki_

_Someone who was born to make you happy._

_10/27/1997_

...

Victor is crying when he finishes reading the letter and immediately picks up the plush poodle and hugs him.

"Victor? What's the problem?" Lilia asks, frowning at him.

But he just shakes his head, thanks her, and prepares to get off the ice and head for the lockets.

"Vitya ! What do you think you're doing ..." Yakov Feltsman starts shouting, but he is silent when he sees his ex-wife there. "Lilia?"

She looks at him for a while, before turning away and leaving. When Yakov approaches the lockets and sees Victor crying, he doesn't know what to do to help someone who's like that. At least the boy can calm down by himself.

**...**

Every day before bed, Victor reads Yuuri's letter. Even if it tells him to leave the house, he thinks everything will be settled between his parents and they will be happy again. But when he wakes up with a scream and clatter of things falling and breaking, he panics.

"What happened ..." He begins to ask, but freezes to see his mother on the ground, near broken objects and with his hand on his face, looking at his father in terror.

Terror because she has her hand on her cheek, which means... His father, who is looking at her with angry eyes, raises his hand.

"Papa, stop!" Victor exclaims, heading toward his mother.

Hearing a door slamming hard, Victor realizes that his father is no longer there. His mother hugs him and begins to cry.

"Mama, don't you think you should leave him?" Victor asks, looking at her seriously. "I'm afraid he'll hurt you again."

"But what about you, Vitenka?" She asks, worried.

"I'm starting to make money with figure skating, and Madame Lilia can take me in until I'm 18 years old." Victor says, wishing that what this Yuuri says in the letter is actually true.

"I see, then I can go to my parents' house without having to worry about you." She says, with a sad smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Victor finds himself breathing deeply, ignoring the pain that this phrase caused in his heart. Back in his room, Victor grabs Yuuchan and lies down in bed with him, crying a lot. When he calms down, he takes his suitcase and starts putting his things in it. He does the same with his backpack, putting last the letter, the photo of Yuuri and his skates.

It's not even 6 in the cold morning when Victor Nikiforov knocks on Madame Baranoskaya's door, hugging the plush puppy. When one of the butlers opens the door, he begins to be afraid that she will not accept him in her house.

"Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov. Your room is waiting for you." The butler says, making him widen his eyes.

Victor is surprised by this _._ _She knew he would need help._ _Which could mean that Yuuri asked for her._ _Yuuri, my silly angel._

**~ x ~**

When Victor meets Allisson Mitchell, the last thing he expected was to find pictures of a certain Japanese boy with messy black hair, big brown eyes and the same smile as his photos. He looks in wonder at the pictures of the boy skating on ice, wearing clothes that seem to be created the American stylist. _It can not be…_

"He's cute, isn't he?" The woman named Alisson asks, smiling at his gaze for the photos. "This kid is incredible. I was in Japan, having a professional crisis and this boy comes out of nowhere, sits next to me and starts talking to me in English. It was him who suggested that I go to work for figure skating, saying that he would be an international skater and that this is his future."

She giggles, and raises her hand to the drawing put along with the photos. The design of a black outfit with mesh on the right side, shining stones and a half-skirt. At the feet, a pair of skating blades by pencil makes him frown.

"He drew those blades. It was then that I realized that I was focusing on the wrong area." She says, watching him look at the drawing in surprise.

"I found it." He says, raising his hand and sliding his fingers on the outline of the outfit. "I want you to do this costume for me, please."

"Of course." She says, removing the drawing and writing the name Victor Nikiforov on it.

**~ x ~**

In Sofia, Victor hugs the plush poodle, wondering if Yuuri watched him do his best. Finally he is making progress. That same year, he adopts a puppy, who he calls Makkachin.

**~ x ~**

Time passes and as it arises something very interesting for him: the internet. Victor does not waste time and registers in sites like Hotmail, wishing to have contact with Yuuri, who sends letters to him at the end of the year, near his birthday, containing news of his life and more photos of him, his family and his puppies, that Victor falls in love immediately.

When he receives a message on MSN, from an account called **~ Yuuri Katsuki ~** containing a photo of the boy, he screams excitedly and soon adds him.

**~ x ~**

When the news that a foreigner was going to take part in Yakov's camp, Victor thinks it is someone from a neighboring country. But when rumors that he is a Japanese boy and that manages to present a program that rivals his own, then yes he is curious. But that day, an older skater decides to bully Victor, calling him gay, effeminate boy, and saying he's a disgrace to Russia. Victor ignores him, but is frightened when he sees the man carrying a pair of scissors and grabs his hair.

"No, let me go!" He says, struggling.

"Shut the fuck up! I ..." The man begins to say, but is interrupted when he feels something cold and pointed on his neck.

"I would, if I were you, let go of him and the scissors." He listens and finally realizes that a skating shoe is next to him and freezes, because that means that what is touching his neck is it's blade. "Are you deaf, by any chance?"

When he feels his hair come loose and the scissors fall to the floor, Victor finally notices what is happening. And he widens his eyes when he sees who saved him. A young man with long black hair stuck in a ponytail, brown eyes and Asian appearance.

"Yuuri?" He asks, not believing that he is seeing him in the flesh.

_Yuuri is real._

"Now, I remember having heard coach Feltsman looking for Victor. Can you imagine how he would react if he saw you cutting off the hair of one of Russia's greatest hopes of winning the next Olympics? I would say that you would be banned from the sport by FFKK. you would be arrested for assault and you would be condemned to pay compensation. Wow, I wonder how your family would react to that. " Yuuri says coldly to the man, who grows paler and paler. "Get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to kill you right here."

And when Yuuri pulls the shoe from his neck, the man starts to run outside. Taking a deep breath, the teen looks at Victor and smiles.

"Sorry for the delay, Vitya." He says and Victor hugs him, crying silently. "It's all right now. Don't worry. I'm here."

**...**

"Don't you dare use these programs." Yuuri says, looking at Victor seriously.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Yakov exclaims, holding his right hand on his head. "Vitya, for God's sake, listen to Katsuki."

"No." Victor says, folding his arms and pouting.

"Vitya, you may be good in the technical part, but you will not earn enough points in the acting part." Yuuri says, sighing.

"But ... but ... people want to see my manly side!" Victor exclaims, frustrated.

"And what do you really want?" Yuuri asks, looking at him seriously.

"I want this." Victor looks away from him, feeling a little afraid.

"Then mark my words. You will not even get to the Grand Prix final with these programs." Yuuri then steps away, sliding on the ice.

"Yuuri! Don't curse me like that! Didn't you say you were my fan?!" Victor exclaims, but Yuuri just shrugs, heading to the middle of the ring.

Victor and Yakov watch him perform the program 'The Lilac Fairy', shocked by the precision he has. Be it in the technical part, or in the presentation. Both realize that despite having no sound at all, they can feel the music coming out of the boy. Victor finds himself enchanted with the talent and surprised by him to be able to perfectly execute one of his programs without much effort.

_Oh, shit._ _When he will be competing in the senior category, he will be someone feared by other competitors._ And that makes Victor very excited.

**...**

Training with Yuuri. Strolling with Yuuri and the dogs. Eating with Yuuri. Sleeping ... in the room next to Yuuri (though he has his own apartment now) at Lilia's house. Talking to Yuuri. Watching Yuuri training ballet under the mentorship of Minako and Lilia, who has a mysterious smile on his face. Talking to Yuuri's family by computer.

Victor finds himself having his days taken by the japanese boy and realizes that it makes him happy. But the camp comes to an end and Yuuri needs to return to Japan. He hugs him, not wanting him to leave.

"I also don't want to go, but I need to prepare for this season. In addition, we have MSN and a cool program that will be released soon called Skype, which allows you to make video calls using the internet. I know it will be difficult, but I promise you to send messages every day. "

"Yuuri, I'm going to miss you!" Victor exclaims, moving away from Yuuri.

But he freezes when he smiles and brings his face close to his, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget, Vitya. Even far away, my heart and my soul are connected to you." He says, smiling. "Wait for me to kick your ass in the senior category."

"Yuuri !" Victor exclaims in horror.

Laughing loudly, Yuuri and Minako enter the car loaned by Lilia, who takes them to the airport.

**~ x ~**

As Yuuri predicted, Victor couldn't make it to the final. He gets angry for days, until Yuuri says he will do a choreography for him. But the devil forces him to obey Yakov in exchange for not disclosing his most private secret.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Yakov asks to see him behaving and obedient.

"Yuuri made me obey you." Victor responds, pouting and folding his arms.

Yakov looks at him in surprise for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"God bless that boy!" He exclaimed.

Victor looks at him in shock, not expecting that from his coach.

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 - About Yuuri's Shichi-go-san ... Yeah, I had forgotten at the time of writing the fic. But then I thought it would be cool if Victor took pictures of him small and I remembered about the rite of passage. And so, he gave it to him: 3 **

**2 - What did you think of what Yuuri did at the camp? In my head, it was at this camp that Victor had his hair cut off and the skater in question lost everything shortly afterwards because of Yakov and the FFKK.**

**3 - Another poll will be on my twitter for the next extra entry. Who do you want to see the way others see this Yuuri?**


	7. Fifth Entry

**Chapter Notes**

**Look, it's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Next chapter is Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov POV, as requested on twitter.**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**16 Years Old ~ 2005 to 2006**

Yuuri Katsuki, again, wins the Junior Grand Prix Final, which happened this season in Ostrava (Czech Republic), thus becoming the JGPF three-time champion. He keeps all 3 records, looking forward to a certain 'Russian Tiger' taking them when he enters the category. This season, the Grand Prix Final of the Senior category takes place in Tokyo and JSF invited him to participate in the opening ceremony of the event, saying that he could skate a free program that he used in the past. Yuuri chooses 'Yuuri's Love' that he skated when competing in the novice category years ago, to the surprise of the JSF representatives.

"Would not you like to use a more recent program?" Yanagi-san asks, worried.

"Why do not you come watch me training at Ice Castle Hasetsu before you worry unnecessarily?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, folding his arms and looking coldly at him. "I guarantee you will not regret it."

"Very well." Yanagi Shouta says, sighing. "Tuesday next week, we'll be in Hasetsu."

"Understood." The teenager says, looking at him seriously.

**...**

When Yanagi and three more people enter the ice arena, they are surprised to see several people inside. Japanese and foreign reporters wanting to see the day-to-day of the three-time Japanese champion and who are amazed by the beauty that is Katsuki Yuuri on the ice. Yanagi soon recognizes the song as 'Yuuri's Love' and is surprised to see the teenager present a program with a level higher that used in the past.

_My goodness, who is this boy?_

Japanese reporters recognize JSF representatives and start asking several questions at the same time about their presence there and about Katsuki Yuuri, but ended being reprimanded by coach Nishigori for disrupting the training. Yanagi and Katsuki look at each other, and the representative nods, satisfied with what he saw.

**~ x ~**

In Tokyo, Yuuri Katsuki presents the program to the audience, who is surprised when it is revealed that not only the choreography, but the song's composition was made by him. Victor Nikiforov, Georgi Popovich and Cao Bin look at each other, all thinking the same thing.

_Yuuri Katsuki will give them a headache in the future._

**...**

When the president of ISU personally came to ask Yuuri to accompany him on the delivery of the medals, the boy is surprised by the offer.

"I accept." He says, opening a peculiar smile on his face. "But I would also like an opportunity to talk to you about some things that I think are very important to be addressed."

"What kind of thing, for example?" The president asks, looking at him seriously.

"Songs." Yuuri says, crossing his arms. "In this case, the possibility of allowing skaters to use lyrics in their performances."

"And why should we allow it?"

"Because lyrics help us communicate better the messages we bring in our programs. Messages that are important for us to send to those who watch us." Yuuri tilts his face at him, who opens a smile as well.

"I see, I see. We'll have a good chat later." He says, making the teenager nod.

**...**

When the president, accompanied by Yuuri, approach the podium where Victor is standing in second place, the audience begins to shout in the stands. As the president puts the medals on their necks, Yuuri delivers the bouquets and congratulates them. At the time of the collective photo, he ends up being embraced by the 3 medalists and participating in it. Other skaters and fans also take pictures and receive autographs.

The conversation between the teenager and the ISU president took almost an hour. In the exhibition of the medalists, Yuuri approaches Yakov.

"Coach Feltsman." He says, bowing to him. "I'd like to talk to you something important."

"What would it be, Katsuki?" The technician asks, looking at Victor who starts to introduce himself.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Victor until after the new year? I promise you to keep in touch and send videos of his training in my ring." The teenager says, looking at him seriously.

The coach looks at him in surprise, not expecting him.

"Are you offering me 3 weeks away from him?" Yakov asks and when the teenager nods, he opens a wide smile. "Do as you wish, boy. Finally I will have some peace for a while."

"Yes sir." Yuuri says, giggling.

**~ x ~**

When Victor discovers that, instead of facing a long flight to Russia, he will go to Hasetsu - aka Yuuri Katsuki's hometown -, he lets out a loud scream at the entrance of the hotel, scaring everyone passing by. He hugs his coach, thanking him in Russian several times.

"It's okay, Vitya. Katsuki promised me to get in touch every day and send videos with her training." The coach says, making Victor look at Yuuri in horror.

"You're welcome to my home too, coach Feltsman. I believe that relaxing a few days together with Madame Baranoskaya, without having to worry about anything in the off-seasons, would be very good for you both." Yuuri suggests, with a smile on his face.

"Hmm. Who knows?" And with that, the technician says goodbye to them and leaves, going to the airport.

Victor observes everything in shock, because for the first time he saw his coach talking to someone without shouting once, and he did not reject a suggestion given by someone else. _Holy shit. Yuuri Katsuki is really someone to be feared._

"Our flight is only later. So let's go for a walk? To sightseeing?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face and smiling at him.

"Let's go, yes." Victor says, and they leave the hotel, toward the nearest train station.

Yuuri takes Victor to meet Shibuya, where they mostly take pictures of the Hachiko statue, before Victor starts crying loudly as he begs Yuuri to tell the dog's story. Then he takes him to eat Ramen, sharing a large bowl with him.

"We'll still eat more stuff in the way." Yuuri says, undoing Victor's beak for sharing the plate with him.

**...**

In Hasetsu, Victor falls in love with Hiroko Katsuki. He immediately remembers the photos of Yuuri that he received for the first time and decides to implicate him a bit.

"Yuuri, do you remember the photos you sent me from when I was little?" He asks, walking down the corridors of the inn. "You were so cute back then!"

Suddenly Yuuri freezes, turns his face to him and looks at him sadly.

"So ... I'm not cute now?" He asks, and Victor immediately panics because he's making a face of who's going to cry. "I see."

Yuuri lowers his face, causing the Russian skater to grab him by the shoulders.

"No, Yuuri! You're still very cute! Believe me when I say you're still cute ... are you teasing me ?!" He exclaims as he realizes that Yuuri's lips tremble because he wants to laugh, not to cry.

"You started." Yuuri says, not bothering to hide and laughing loudly.

"Yuuuuuuuuuri!" Victor exclaims, picking himself up again.

"Oh, don't you want to see my room?" Yuuri stops in front of a door and looks at him with a smile on his face.

"Yes I want!" Victor exclaims, getting excited.

Shrugging, Yuuri opens the door and the first thing he notices is ... himself. Glued to the wall. _Wait a minute. Oh. My. God. Yuuri Katsuki owns a poster of his? Not one, but eight?! Yuuri Katsuki owns 8 posters of him, glued in his bedroom walls?_

"I still haven't received the posters this season, but I plan to put our photos as well, because they are precious memories that must be remembered until the end." Yuuri says, making Victor look at him with a frown.

_What did he mean with this?_

"Now, how about you relax and soak in the hot springs?" Yuuri asks, smiling at him.

"Yes please!" Victor exclaims, excited to get to know the famous hot springs Yuuri so much talks about in his conversations and forgets about it.

**...**

After a delicious bowl of Katsudon, Victor declares Hasetsu and Yu-topia as his new paradise, only regretting not being able to share with Makkachin, who is in Lilia's house now. But of course Yuuri needs to spoil his whole animation when he gives the following announcement.

"Tomorrow we will start training for our Worlds Championships. Let's start early, running around Hasetsu and taking the opportunity to introduce you to the most important places in the city. Then we will go to Ice Castle, my ice rink, to start training with coach Nishigori, we're going to have lunch there, and we'll go back to training a little bit, until 3 o'clock when the lessons for the kids begin and I'm the instructor of the classes. and then there are the more advanced classes that are given by coach Nishigori but in that period we will be in Minako-sensei's studio to train ballet. "Yuuri explains, with an innocent smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Victor begins to doubt whether Yuuri Katsuki is a demon invoked by Yakov to prevent Victor from escaping from his responsibilities as a professional skater.

"If you do everything right, I promise I'll give your birthday a very special gift." Yuuri says, surprising him. "Did you forgot?"

"No. I remember." Victor answers with a smile.

"Really?" Yuuri tilts his face at him, frowning. "I thought you'd be more excited. It's something I will do with all my love."

When he sees Victor looking at him with surprise and flushed face, he realizes that the Russian figure skater is apparently confusing things.

"Sorry, but if you're thinking of perverted things, you need to win 5 gold medals in the Grand Prix first." Yuuri says, grinning.

"I know, I know ... WHAT ? !" Victor exclaims, watching Yuuri approach him and finger flicking hard his forehead. "Ouuuch!"

" _Baaaaka _." He then leaves his room, leaving the other inside, his hands on his forehead and quite confused.

...

_Train with Yuuri is ... hell. _The adolescent, still in the growth phase, has a lot more stamina than normal, which explains why he was called 'Ice Demon' by the world media when he debuted in the junior category. And he realizes that what he said in the interview last year was true. He trains much more than the other skaters, as well as helping in the ring as an instructor and also assisting with his family's onsen. In addition, he studies and trains ballet.

"How can you do that?" Victor asks him in surprise.

"I have control over my time." Yuuri responds, seriously. "It's a way to make my mind too busy to be overtaken by anxiety."

"But are you going to the doctor?" Victor asks, worried.

"Of course I will." Yuuri responds, smiling at him. "Do not worry, this time I know how to take care of myself."

_This time I know how to take care of myself._

"Yuuri? What do you mean?" Victor asks, looking at him in confusion.

"Who knows." Shrugging, he smiles. "Water break is over, let's go back to the ice."

"Nooooooooooooo! ~" Victor pretends to cry, using one of his techniques to get Yakov out of earnest in Yuuri, who looks at him with his arms folded.

"I planned to take my dogs to play on the beach while we rested on the sand and talked a little while watching the sunset. Yuuri comments, sighing. "But since you want to waste time, let it go."

"No, Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, immediately heading for the ice, anxious. "I'm ready for your infernal training session"

"I thought you wanted to win the competition, but if my infernal training bothers you so much, I wonder why I'm wasting my time." Yuuri says, turning away and turning away from Victor. "Just when I made the composition and choreography for you."

"Composition? Wait a minute, Yuuri! How come you made a composition?" Victor asks, skating behind him.

"I don't know anything." Yuuri lied, giving him a wink.

**~ x ~**

Today is December 25th. Victor turns 20 years old, although he doesn't celebrate much the date till now. Receiving Yuuri's letters and certain 'Happy Birthday' that he listens from his rinks colleagues and his fans, his birthday is a day like any other. And apparently there in Hasetsu, things will be different, because the night before, Yuuri declares the day off for their training.

So he enjoys sleeping until he wants to. Even if it means skipping Mama Hiroko's breakfast. Or he can't talk to Papa Toshiya about business. Or can't hear Mari speaking things in Japanese that he doesn't understand. Or can't see Yuuri and his messy hair when he just woke up.

"Vicchan, Yurachan." A strangely familiar voice says, followed by two low beats. "Attack."

Suddenly, the two poodles jump on the bed and go to Victor, licking him enough on the face and making him cry out in surprise. Yuuri giggles, watching the scene.

"I woke up! I woke up! HAHAHAHAH ..." Victor laughed, hugging the two dogs.

"Come back." Yuuri orders, and the two return to him, panting. "Sit."

And they sit with their heads held high. Victor widens his eyes, not believing what he sees.

"Lying down." They lie down immediately. "Roll. Frozen, Cover your eyes, Stand, Guard, Find threat."

The poodles obey the commands, and Victor watches it all charmed. When Yuuri speaks the last command, both run out of the room, making Victor look with a frown.

"Yuu ..." He trails off as Yuuri follows him with an open hand, and then starts counting down.

5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

"YUUUUUURI !" They hear Mari shouting. "What the fucking hell are you teaching these two dogs?!"

"Katsuki Mari ! I do not allow this kind of language inside our house!" Hiroko exclaims, seemingly from the kitchen. "Apologize to your brother now!"

Mari comes stomping to the ground, accompanied by the poodles, and looks at Yuuri angrily.

"I'm sorry." She says, looking at him coldly. "You will pay me for this."

After whispering it, she moves away from him. Victor and Yuuri look at each other and start laughing, Yuuri being the first to recover.

"Good morning Victor, put on some decent clothes and come to lunch, we'll leave soon." Yuuri says, smiling. "And try to lock the door before you go to sleep naked."

And he walks away, leaving the bedroom door open deliberately.

_Shit._ _This means that there's the risk of he being seen by Mama Hiroko and Mari._ _Yuuri, you bastard!_

"Victor-chan." _Speaking of the devil ... _"Happy birthday, lunch is ready."

"Thank you very much, Mama Hiroko!" He says, totally embarrassed.

**...**

"A musical instrument store?" Victor asks, surprised when they both stop in front of the store.

"Hm." Yuuri says, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. "This store belongs to the family of a sempai at my school, and she lent me her key after I explained my purpose for today."

"Se... what?" Victor asks, not recognizing the term he used.

"Well, the most appropriate English term for that term is 'veteran', that is, students who study in classes higher than mine." Yuuri explains, entering the store and tilting his face at Victor. "There's something I want to show you."

Victor hesitantly follows him through the shop until he sees the teenager approaching an antique piano. Sitting and snapping his fingers, Yuuri takes a deep breath and pulls them toward the keys.

"Listen very carefully." He says, and starts playing a very beautiful song.

_A song he'd never heard before._

"Yuuri, this song ... it's beautiful!" Victor says after he finishes playing.

"This song is called 'Hope' (hope) and it's the song for the program that I did the choreography especially for you." Yuuri says, getting up. "I've already recorded it on a CD for you to take to St. Petersburg."

"Thank you, Yuuri, but who wrote it? I do not know her?" Victor asks, and Yuuri opens a smile.

"Try to guess who it was." He remarks, laughing. "Come on in. We have to go to Ice Castle now so I can show you the choreography."

"What ... Seriously? !" Victor exclaims in shock.

In Ice Castle, Victor is shocked to see Yuuri perform the program. He looks forward to presenting this program as his exhibition, since he already has the choreographies planned for his normal programs.

In the new year, Yuuri not only takes Victor to visit a temple but also teaches things about the Japan's culture. And soon comes the day that Victor needs to return to Russia. He cries in the arms of Mama Hiroko, receives from Papa Toshiya squeezes on the shoulder and an invitation to return whenever he wants. Mari and Yuuri take him to Fukuoka airport using the van. Victor says goodbye to Mari and when he looks at Yuuri, he's surprised to see him also with a suitcase and a backpack, saying goodbye to his sister.

"What?" Victor asks, looking at him in surprise.

"What?" Yuuri repeated, tilting his face at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Russia." Yuuri fumbles in his pockets, searching for his ticket. "Coach Feltsman invited me to train with him until I need to travel to Slovenia, where he will be my coach in place of Nishigori-sensei, who has injured himself this week and needs to rest a lot to recover."

"Oh ..." Victor finds himself slowly processing what Yuuri just said. "So, it means you're staying with..."

"With Madame Baranoskaya." Yuuri interrupts him, winking at him and pulling back into the airport.

_Holy shit._ _Yuuri is going to Russia with Victor!_

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wins the World Championship, which takes place in a city called Ljubljana, making history as the only skater to keep 3 straight titles in it and in the Grand Prix Final. In an interview, Yuuri reveals that ISU intends to put on its website polls for the public and skaters to participate and says that one of them refers to the option of allowing skaters to compete using lyrics music. Days later, posters of Yuuri by the JSF appears in several stores that sells sports equipment all around Japan.

Victor wins his first world championship in Calgary (Canada). This, for some reason, surprises Yuuri.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri sends Victor an invitation to join the social network Facebook, created the previous year. When he finds Yuuri's profile, he begins to observe his friends list. He wonders who this Mark Zuckerberg is and finds it strange when he sees in his profile that he works for the company 'Facebook'.

_What the?_

**...**

**Exclusive news: Nishigori Takehiko will not be Katsuki Yuuri's coach this season because of an accident.** **Skater declares that he will go skating with no official coaching skills (he will have Okukawa Minako to take the job temporarily) and that Yakov Feltsman will take the post in the Grand Prix and World Cup Final.**

_By Morooka Hisashi._

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 ~ On the issue of Musics, only in June 2012 ISU decided to allowed all categories to use music with lyrics, which began to be valid in the 2014-15 season (GPF Barcelona). That means Victor's Stammi Vicino was against the rules of the season, but since he was the champion...**

**2 - Victor winning in Calgary should not happen originally. I decided to put the blame on 'Hope'.**

**3 - Another thing that didn't happen originally is the accident of Nishigori Takahiro. This will be handled better in the next normal entry.**

**4 - Yuuri is a Facebook friend of Mark Zuckerberg? Want to know why?**


	8. Extra Entry 3

**Chapter Notes**

**Victor's parents, as requented on my twitter.**

**This is a sad chapter. At least, it doesn't end with tragedy.**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**# Yuliana and Dmitri Nikiforov**

As a child, Yuliana always dreamed of being part of a perfect family. An enchanted prince as a husband, behaved and intelligent children, a home that welcomes her warmly and rich in objects of high values, like the home of her parents. She never thought about working hard to survive. After all, it was not necessary, since his father is a president of a company that produces vodka and exports to the whole world and his mother was a dancer who retired when marrying him.

At age 17, at a party involving partners and partners from her father's company, she meets Dmitri Nikiforov, a young boy who approaches behind her and touches her long silvery hair.

"What a magnificent color." He says, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you." She says, her cheeks flushing and she holds out her right hand to him. "Yuliana Segarova."

"Dmitri Nikiforov." He says, touching his outstretched hand and lifting her so he can kiss her. "Do you want to get out of here? Go to a more private place?"

"Please." She says, approaching him slowly and lacing her fingers in her hand.

That night, Dmitri seduces Yuliana and goes to bed with her, taking her virginity in a wonderful night of passion. When the girl's father discovered what had happened, Yuliana was forced to marry him and leave her house. When everything seemed finally to be normal for her, she began to feel constant nausea, to the point of vomiting every morning. She begins to gain weight gradually and when one of her neighbors comments that this may be a sign of pregnancy, she pales.

The pregnancy is confirmed by a doctor and she informs Dmitri, who receives the news coldly. He became a person even more absent in her life. Months later, the child is born. A boy whom she calls Victor, with her hair and his eyes. Dmitri and Yuliana begin to argue over the baby, further increasing the stress that she forces herself to swallow so that she may one day be able to live in a fantasy world perfect for her alongside her prince. This is something she often talks about in the presence of her son, who had not understood her obsession since childhood, but ended up wishing something like that for him. Someone to help you be happy.

When she realizes that Victor is interested in ice-skating, she drops him in an ice arena so he can spend all day learning and thus becomes more absent in his life. She hates this life. But then, she reaches the limit when Dimitri begins to accuse her of betraying him. Of course she's still looking for her prince charming, and Dmitri clearly has no interest in her, so she does not understand the motives of his accusations. Nights and nights they exchange shouts, curses, criticisms. And Victor listens everything.

And then Dmitri raises his hand and slaps her.

Yuliana returns to her parents' house ashamed and depressed. Days later, Dmitri's lawyer comes up with divorce papers already signed by him. She signs, finally breaking free from the chains of marriage. When questioned about Victor by her parents, Yuliana says with a broad smile on her face that she is free of responsibilities with him as well.

Yuliana begins to live a life of parties, drinking and spending money for nothing. She exchanges boyfriends like someone who changes clothes, even getting involved with people of dubious character and is never satisfied. His mother cries every night when she sees her daughter leave home and her father can not take this situation anymore and decides to take a drastic attitude. An attitude he should have done before.

"Daddy, my credit cards don't work anymore!" Yuliana cries when she comes home after another night of partying.

"Of course they aren't working. I blocked them." Her father says sharply. "I'm tired of having to pay a lot for your lifestyle, so I've decided to cut the evil down the line, if you want to have money, you're going to have to work hard now."

"But why, my father? Why did you decide that?" She asks, terrified.

"Because you're pretending to be in a fantasy world. It's time to wake up to reality, Yuliskha." Her father lets out a sigh as she realizes her daughter is frowning at him. "You'll have a roof, food, and clean clothes, but that's all you'll ever have."

And that was how she had to change her life. She did this, but still hoping to find her prince charming. _But then ..._

**...**

Yuliana is again in a bookstore, reading a fairy tale while sitting on the couch. Suddenly she feels someone sitting next to her and when she turns her face to see who she is, she is surprised to see a young asian man with black hair, blue-rimmed glasses and black sports clothes. In his hands, a children's story book in Russian.

_Is he…_

"Do you understand what's written?" She asks in Russian, watching him look with her big brown eyes.

" _Da. _" He responds, giving her a smile. "I'm fluent in Russian."

She notices that he has a slight and peculiar accent, and wonders where he was born.

"My name is Yuliana Segarova." She says, reaching for him. "Please be my prince charming!"

"Hm?" The boy asks, tilting his face at her. "I'm sorry ... I'm already someone's prince charming. And I prefer 'him' than a woman caught in his childish mind and does not even care about the son he left behind."

"What are you talking about? I don't have ..." She shut up, looking at him terrified. "Did you say 'he'? Are you one of those freaks who say they are attracted to the same sex?"

"I'm gay, and I don't care what you think of me." He says, terrifying her. "But at least I work hard, I help my parents to sustain their business, I run after my dream to make it my future and I have the honor to declare that my body, my soul and my heart belongs to 'him'. How about you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, getting very angry.

"What do you do besides live at the expense of your family? What you do, in addition to being dreaming of enchanted princes and hoping that one day fall from the sky, take you in your arms and take you to a fantasy world where you will live happily forever?" The young man asks, getting to his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

"How do you ..." She starts to say, wide-eyed.

"I'm an prince. And I know everything about you." He says, looking coldly at her. "And honestly, I would never fall in love with you. Especially after you abandoned your own child, still young. For me, you're the freak. "

"How dare you humiliate me in front of all these people!" Yuliana screams, gritting her teeth at him.

"You did it yourself. You humiliated your parents, humiliated your ex-husband, humiliated your child. " He says, smiling broadly at her. "You abandoned reality, Yuliana Nikiforov. Oh, wait, it's Segarova, my mistake."

He approaches her, and even though she is shorter than she, she feels his great willpower. The fury that haunts his eyes, directed at her.

"Someone like you, who never cared for anyone, is dirty and stinks. Someone like you doesn't deserve the pleasure of my presence." He says, making a brief movement with his hands.

Immediately, four men in black cloches emerges from nowhere and approach him, escorting him out of the establishment. Yuliana leaves the bookstore soon after, not realizing that the place was empty, except for two employees and the owner, who received from the strange boy as soon as he entered a check with millions in rubles to renovated the bookstore and with that, he would ignore what happened. Curiously, the owner is gay and approved of the boy's attitude with that annoying client, although he wondered how he knew her.

_That boy ... he has the soul of a true warrior._

**~ x ~**

Dmitri Nikiforov is the son of one of Russia's biggest financial investors and a former prima ballerina of the Mariinsky theater. He is a young man who has been abused by his father, who 'trained' him for years to be a cool and calculating man. At age 22, he went with his parents to a party of one of his father's partners, the Sergarov. And it was there that he met a very pretty girl and immediately fell in love with her. That night, alcohol and seduction took them both to a perfect night of passion, where the girl lost her virginity to him. When she knew who she really was, she spared no effort to ask her father for her hand in marriage. Soon he has her in his arms, and finally begins to realize who she really is.

Your beloved gets pregnant because of that night. He is very happy with the news, and decides to work hard to ensure a good life for her and the baby, even if it means being absent in her own home. The baby is born and is dubbed Victor Dmitrievich Nikiforov and he immediately delights in the baby, who has Yuliana's silver hair and blue eyes. Dmitri realizes she almost ignores her son, letting him cry as she stands in the living room, looking out the window and daydreaming. And that makes him argue with her. Something that happens every day.

And then, Yuliana begins to leave the house, pulling her son by the arm. Dmitri follows her, watching her drop the boy in a speed skating arena and go out to meet friends. When he sees her entering a hotel with a man, he feels his heart break.

_She's cheating on him._

Back in the ice arena, Dmitri sees his son skating and thrilled. Without the boy or the mother knowing, Dmitri becomes a sponsor of it and asks Yakov Feltsman for help to take good care of his son. The fights of the two intensify and one day, he loses his head and slaps her. When he sees that the two have packed their bags and left their home, he decides not to care about anything else. When he finds out that she has returned to her parents' house alone and that Victor is living with someone he knows, Dmitri orders his lawyer to file a divorce petition and signs the papers.

On the night that the divorce was granted, Dmitri cries silently for hours, becoming addicted to drink and work. And even so, he for everything he's doing to watch his son shine under the ice. A glow that, even for a few minutes, makes you smile, cry and miss him. And then, he gets a strange visit in his office.

**...**

"Mr. Nikiforov." His secretary says, when he has just returned from lunch. "Two people are waiting for you in your living room."

"Who?" Dimitri asks, not expecting anyone at that moment.

"One of them is called Yuri Katsuki, the other ... Victor Nikiforov." She says, making him widen his eyes.

_Is his son really here in his office?_ _Why?_ _And who is this Yuri Katsuki?_

When Dmitri enters the office, he notices that only an Asian-looking young man is there, with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the window glass, admiring the landscape. When he will turn his face and look at it, Dmitri feels a shiver run through his body.

_This boy ..._

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nikiforov. I apologize for bothering you at this time, but the matter I have to deal with you is too important to be left out." The young man says, and Dmitri is surprised that he speaks the Russian language fluently.

"Where's Victor?" He asks, seeing no sign of his son.

"He's not here. I asked your secretary to lie to you because I know you would only listen to me if he was present. I apologize and ask you to do nothing to her." The boy says, scaring him when he realizes he's being really honest. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki. It was me who gave the stuffed poodle to your son and told him to go to the house of Madame Lilia Baranoskaya."

Dmitri doesn't believe what he's hearing.

"I'd also like to thank you for sponsoring Victor since his early career." The boy continues, moving away from the window and walking through the office. "After all, if it was not for you, your son would not achieve today's success."

"Who are you really?! How do you know all this?!" Dimitri asks, frowning at him.

"I love your son, Mr. Nikiforov, and I will do everything to protect him and make him happy." Dimitri widens his eyes, not believing what he hears. "And I am thinking of his happiness that I am here, for I believe that you should talk to him seriously and undo the great misunderstanding caused by your situation with his mother."

Dmitri looks closely at the boy. Especially his eyes, which do not hide his feelings. Eyes that are familiar to him, for he himself has had in his face for a while. Eyes that portray feelings for the loved one.

"Does he really want to talk to me?" Dimitri asks, feeling completely defeated.

"I want to." He listens, and sees Victor coming out of the bathroom. "I want to know what really happened years ago."

**...**

In the end, father and son make up and promise to keep in touch with each other. Dimitri notices that Yuuri and Victor were meant for each other. He accepts the boy with open arms, not caring that he is a man. Knowing that someone really loves your child is the best thing that could happen in his life.

"Mr. Nikiforov." Yuuri says, before leaving the office. "You do not look very well. Wouldn't it be better to see a doctor?"

And Dmitri goes, only to find out he has Cirrhosis, caused by excessive alcohol. Soon he begins to treat himself and is visited by his son and Yuuri until the youngest have to travel to compete in Slovakia.

He also gets an unexpected visit from Yuliana, who is terrified to see Yuuri again. This astonishes both the father and the son, who perceive the boy to leave the room for the three of them to talk.

**...**

Dmitri's new hobby is talking to his son. Their favorite subject? Yuuri Katsuki, of course. In addition, he enjoys every time he comments about him when he meets Yuliana, making her pale and angry. They are not officially together, but Dmitri does not care about that. He loves Yuliana, and decided to follow the example of a certain Japanese guy to show her that.

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 - The scenes that Yuuri is present happen after Victor goes to Hasetsu and before Yuuri competes in the World Cup in the last chapter.**

**2 - In my canon timeline, Victor and his father reconcile when Dmitri is in the hospital, fighting cirrhosis after the canonical time because of Yuuri. But the same did not happen to Yelena, who killed herself years before because she could not stand the depression and the loneliness.**

**3 - I may have exaggerated, but Yelena is the kind of person who needs a big shock to wake up.**


	9. Sixth Entry

**Another normal entry for everybody!**

**Next chapter will not be a normal or extra entry! o.o**

**Thank you so very much for the kudos and comments. Oh my gosh! They made so happy! =D**

**This chapter might have typos and mistakes. It's my falt since I only could finish it yesterday morning. I will update here after being revised by Amazingmoox**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**17 years old - 2005 to 2006**

After Yuuri Katsuki's announcement about the polls, in a matter of hours the ISU official website began to present slowness and even ended up crashing, because the large amount of accesses they had. People from all over the world want to participate in the polls, which promise to revolutionize the sport in the future. The first poll asks if skaters should perform using lyrics. The second, if a pair of same-sex skaters could participate in the same exhibition. Third, if countries that have ever participated in sport history, such as Thailand and Brazil, should be supported by ISU to stimulate the sport. Fourth, they would like to see more films, series and sports cartoons sponsored by ISU.

In the midst of this whole mess, Yuuri Katsuki crushes his old records and wins the Junior Grand Prix Final again. At the event, his official coach was Yakov Feltsman and not Nishigori Takahiro, something that was questioned in the interview after the medal.

"Unfortunately, Nishigori-sensei suffered an accident last month and is still recovering. After we talked recently, we both decided to end our contract, and that will allow him to recover well and stay close to his family, since his son is about to to be married. In addition, after attending the Turin Winter Olympics ... "Flashes and more flashes increase in quantity, at the same time that reporters start speaking loudly at the same time, interrupting him.

Yuuri folds his arms and crosses his legs on the table, staring coldly at the reporters. This surprises the other two medalists, coaches and ISU officials present. The reporters are so shocked by such an act of rebellion by the teenager that they soon shut up.

"Finally, I was getting annoyed with your lack of education." He says, not undoing the pose. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, after attending the Turin Winter Olympics, I will be graduating from school and intend to study at a university in the United States. So if you know a coach who works there and has an interest in having me as s pupil, I'm in the mood for discussion as I plan next season to skate in the senior category. "

"What kind of accident happened to your former coach?" A long red-haired reporter asks, right after he stops talking.

"Nishigori-sensei was involved in a car accident, where his car was hit by another, who was run by a drunken teenager. He did not suffer anything serious, but was badly injured, including his legs. He is already at home, resting in the care of his wife and family. And unfortunately, the driver, since he is a minor, was released because of this and his family refused to help in the costs of the treatment. Yuuri responds, surprising everyone.

"Do you really want to take part in the Winter Olympics? Aren't you afraid of facing talented opponents like Victor Nikiforov and Cao Bin?"

"Nikiforov-san and Bin-san are talented skaters, but am I not too?" He asks innocently, tilting his face lightly and looking at the reporters with a shy smile on his face. "JSF believes I can skate at their level, and I intend to show that I'm not wrong. But one thing I'm sure of: I'm going to continue training hard, so I suggest that they also train hard if they want to stop me from continue to win. "

"Katsuki since when you know Yakov Feltsman? You know that in his contract with FFKK, he can only officially train Russian skaters, don't you?" A Russian reporter asks, and the skater looks at him in surprise before giggling.

_Really. _Yuuri Katsuki giggles in the middle of a press conference.

"The keyword for your stupid question is 'officially training.'" Officially, my coach until last month is Nishigori-sensei. "When I coach Feltsman, I've been taking part in his skating camp for 3 years, courtesy of JSF. This is the only training I have received from him and that does not circumvent any rule on his contract with FFKK, as well as the fact that he is listed as my coach in this competition also doesn't circumvent any rules, and the Russian Federation itself has agreed to allow this. " He says, scaring the reporter. "Don't worry."

**~ x ~**

**[Facebook chat]**

**Victor Nikiforov**

_Yuuri!_

_I remembered something shocking !_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_What?_

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You are japanese!_

_You live in Japan!_

_Omg, why I didn't I think of that before ? !_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Vitya, Vitya, Vitya._

_I like you very much._

_Really._

_But from time to time, I wonder if you really deserve all the effort I'm making._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_Yuuri, don't be mean !_

_I just remembered because of Pokémon!_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Pokémon._

_Aaaah._

_No. Don't even think about it._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_What?_

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_I'm not going to send Pokémon plushies to Russia just because you like the pinks ones and the dogs._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_How terrible, Yuuri !_

_How did you know I was going to ask that? And what do I like?_

_You scared me sometimes, you know._

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_Good to know that I'm doing a great job._

_And no use wanting to bribe me with photos of Makkachin. I have three lethal weapons here to kill you._

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You know I don't die easily, Yuuri._

**Katsuki Yuuri**

_[Photo send: Yuuri years younger sleeping along with the two poodles.]_

**Victor Nikiforov**

_You won. I died._

**...**

Yuuri lets out a long sigh and opens a smile, opening a page and beginning to buy Pokémon plushies.

**~ x ~**

Victor doesn't participate in competitions this year, deciding to focus on the Olympics especially now that Yuuri announced his participation in the event. Yakov, so moved, even clears the eye of a tear that insists on wanting to fall from him, which terrifies the rest of his skaters.

The only thing he regrets is that he can't train the boy because of his contract.

**...**

After his statement, several technicians around the world showed interest in the skater, including Celestino Cialdini. After a discussion with the coach and Yanagi-san, Yuuri declares his terms to the coach, who are:

_1 - To live in a building near the university and the skating rink, which accepts domestic animals;_

_2 - Find a dance school that teaches various styles, including Pole Dancing;_

_3 - Copy of the ring key to be used in emergency situations or when you want to make figures to calm your anxiety;_

_4 - Teach, observe, think. But don't dare to forbid or restrain if you don't want to be known for it. Pay attention to what I have to express and let me fly;_

_5 - Every time I participate in competitions in Japan or when I am on vacation, I will spend time with my family in Hasetsu;_

_6 - My dogs will be with me for all competitions, and ISU is already aware of this, so all hotels we will be staying with will accept animals. No matter how or when, my dogs will always be with me;_

_7 - Ban of the rule that prohibits recording videos within the ring on Saturdays._

**...**

Celestino, even astonished at such terms, finds himself immediately accepting. After all Yuuri Katsuki is a rare gem capable of dominating the world of figure skating. _Things are going to be very interesting now._

**~ x ~**

**Turin - Italy.**

At Turin airport, a large number of reporters are waiting for the four-time Grand Prix Finalist in the junior category. He arrives next to Minako Okukawa and his sister Mari. After interviews, autographs and photos, the three and two poodles go to the hotel for dinner and rest.

The next day, Yuuri takes the poodles for a walk while Mari records some of his moments on the trip.

"Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am a professional skater and welcome to my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal, where I intend to bring videos of various subjects such as figure skating, cities I visit, dance and also about where I came from, Japan. I'm in Turin right now, because I'm going to take part in the winter olympics that's about to start ... "

**...**

"Hey, Yuuri, what's this Yuu-kun's Life Journal story?" Mari asks, looking at me in surprise.

"Nee-chan, do not worry, it's all in accordance with my plans." Yuuri says, smiling and winking at her.

Of course Victor soon joins the recordings, worshiping the idea of the skater and promises to participate even more often in the future.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri can feel the weight of the competition as he leaves with the other athletes at the start of the opening ceremony of the 2006 Winter Olympics. But that does not shake him. It just makes him even more determined to surpass any expectation. Whether it's the JSF, your country or even the world.

Between trainings, outings and competitions, the 16 days of the month of February passed quickly. On the 14th, the skaters presented their short shows to judges and the public. One of the skaters who surprised him was Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan. Skating to the sound of a song composed and choreographed by him, named Birth. Not long after, Victor Nikiforov also surprises, getting first. On the 16th, the free male program happens. Yuuri Katsuki stunned and managed to get first but not for finishes with the bronze medal, while Victor receives the silver and a skater of Switzerland receives the gold medal.

Yuuri is also thrilled to see Japan win a gold medal in women's skating. At the Gala screening, Yuuri surprised by skating Victor Nikiforov's The Lilac Fairy, and Victor Patina Hope, of composition and choreography by Yuuri Katsuki. Thus, the event

**~ x ~**

**[Twitter]**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

_[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.]_

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov has retweeted_

**{Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.]**}**

**...**

_Dmitri Nikiforov has retweeted_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri.

**{Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial - 41 min_

Medalists in men's figure skating at the Winter Olympics - Turin

[Photo: Victor, another skater and Yuuri on the podium, with wide smiles on their faces, their medals on their necks and bouquets in their hands.]**}**

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov replied_

What about me, Dad ?! I'm there too, with a silver medal.

**{Dmitri Nikiforov** _ dmitrinikiforov - 12 min_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri.**}**

**...**

_Dmitri Nikiforov replied_

I remember there was someone who keep saying that would win a gold medal. Now, I don't know if you deserve it. Unlike Yuuri, who turned professional to the end, you did not.

**{Victor Nikiforov** _ victornikiforov - 10 Min_

What about me, Dad ?! I'm there, too, with a silver medal.**}**

**...**

_Yuuri Katsuki replied_

Many thanks, _ dmitrinikiforov _. I still can't believe that someone like him got me through. At least it was silver, not gold. The world is safe, for now.

**{Dmitri Nikiforov** _ dmitrinikiforov - 12 min_

I'm proud of you, Yuuri.**}**

**...**

_Victor Nikiforov replied_

Wow. My father dmitrinikiforov and my boyfriend katsukiyuuriofficial joining against me. At least I have Makkachin as my ally.

**{Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial - 8 min_

Many thanks, _ dmitrinikiforov _. I still can't believe that someone like him got me through. At least it was silver, not gold. The world is safe, for now. **}**

...

_Yuuri Katsuki responds_

Sorry love. But I don't think so.

_[Photo: Yuuri lying down and beside him are two brown poodles, one larger than the other and the black poodle.]_

**{Victor Nikiforov** _ victornikiforov - 5 Min_

Wow. My father dmitrinikiforov and my boyfriend katsukiyuuriofficial joining against me. At least I have Makkachin as my ally.**}**

...

_Yuuri Katsuki katsukiyuuriofficial - 25 min_

Introducing my newly created YouTube channel here: _**Yuu-kun's Life Journal.**_In it I will speak more on my daily life, and I will also talk about things such as Japan, Figure Skating, music, dance, etc. _ channel/yuukunslifejournal_

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

98 subscribers

**Videos:**

[ _Turin - Italy _] [ _Figure Skating - basic _] [ _Hasetsu - Japa _n] [ _Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal _]

**~ x ~**

**[Msn]**

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_Hey, Yuuri? Why on your Twitter, did you put 'official' after your name?_

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_It's because I need to be prepared. You should do the same before it's too late._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_What do you mean?_

_Yuuri?_

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_Just be careful. Internet is a land without laws and where anyone can be anyone. Even someone else._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_It's scary._

_And you're still scary for realizing it._

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_I'm just smarter, different from you._

**~ x ~**

Yuuri participates again in Yakov's Skating camp, where he meets his new skater, Georgi Popovich. In addition, he is asked to teach children, including a girl with red hair and blue eyes named Mila Babicheva, a boy with blond hair and green eyes named Yuri Plisetsky and a boy coming from Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin. Curiously, the blond boy seems to be someone who not only respects him but also knows him.

**~ x ~**

_**[USA] Victor Nikiforov, Russian skater, reveals on twitter dating Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki.**_

_**[ENG] Love on the ice! Nikiforov (RUS) says he's dating Katsuki (JAP) on Twitter**_

_**[ITA] Nikiforov and Katsuki fans start to criticize them in their social networks because of revelation.**_

_**[JAP] Katsuki posts video talking about discrimination that is going on because of dating Nikiforov. Video title is: 'I'm gay, so what?' and he reveals that unlike what they think, he is still a virgin and they do nothing but go out together, and hold hands. In addition, both families are not only aware how they accept their courtship.**_

_**[RUS] FFKK and the Russian government forces Nikiforov to attend interrogation after statement on Twitter. Mysteriously, he was released and returned home safely minutes later.**_

_**[RUS] Victor Nikiforov, Russian deception.**_

_**[USA] Negative repercussion for Nikiforov's revelation on Twitter is hard for him and Katsuki. LGBT communities around the world declare support for the two ice skaters.**_

**…**

_**ISU president declares support for Katsuki and Nikiforov, declaring they do not think it fair to be tried and criticized because of their sexual orientation. They also presses FFKK (Russia) and JSF (Japan) to give more value to their skaters.**_

**...**

_**Celebrities join the internet to support Katsuki and Nikiforov after negative repercussions on their dating revelation.**_

**...**

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_Yuuri, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would matter when I said that on Twitter._

**Katsuki Yuuri ~ # History Maker:**

_You're lucky that I love you and that I was already ready for something like that._

**Victor Nikiforov ~ Silver matches my hair ~:**

_I love you too!_

**~ x ~**

In the midst of this controversy, Yuuri Katsuki will study at Wayne State University in Detroit, United States. Interestingly, he suffers from bullying for being a Japanese nerd with long hair and only few realize that he is one of those involved in the controversy. That's until his victory in Skate America appears in the university newspaper, with photos and everything else.

In addition, his posters by Mizuno, Sanrio, AMitchellDesigns spread through Japan and suddenly it becomes one of the most talked about subjects around the world. Sanrio also presents Pochayuu Collection, a cute white puppy with Yuuri's face and glasses.

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

1 - Phew, what a difficult chapter!

2- There is more art for this fic on my twitter

3 - Olympics. Victor is in Plushenko's place and Yuuri in Takahashi's. In this fic, who won the championship is Stéphane Lambiel, and I warned before that wouldn't use real people as skaters. Featured mention for Shizuka Arakawa, gold medalist in women's skating.

4 - Conversations on Facebook, Twitter and Msn.

5 - YES, THEY ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!

6 - POCHAYUURI!

7 - Why wasn't the revelation so overwhelming, especially for Victor? In my view, Victor is still in Plushenko's shadow. This doesn't make them expect so much (yet), even though he has won a world championship. In addition, Yuuri's video also helped to shut up many people after it was released.

8 - AMitchellDesigns belongs to Allison Mitchell.


	10. YouTube Entries 1 and 2

**Yessss! Finally I begin a new kind of entry!**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox on AO3! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**[Video: Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal]**

_Loading…_

**...**

The video begins with the scene of a beautiful empty beach, where you can hear the sound of sea waves and the seagulls. The camera rotates to the left, taking the full stretch of the beach until it stops when the face of an Asian teenager with long black hair that keeps getting messy by the wind and large brown eyes is in focus. The boy, who appears to be holding the camera with his right hand, looks from the beach to the camera and opens a timid smile.

" _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and welcome to the first video of my channel, Yuu-kun's Life Journal. First, I'll tell you a bit about me, and then this channel, about what I intend to bring here the future. _"He says, seriously. " _First of all, I'd like to say that I'm a little nervous about doing this, so please forgive me if I end up stammering in the course of this video. _"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

" _As I said, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am now 17 years old and I am from the city of Hasetsu, which is where this beautiful beach belongs. I have an older sister and my parents, who own one of the Ryokans, or rather, one of the inns with natural hot springs in the city. I want to explain better about the inn in another video, where I intend to talk about the city of Hasetsu. _"He giggles, bringing his left hand to his lips. " _Well, I would normally say that I am a dime-in-dozen ice skater, but as I know certain people will disagree with me when they watch this, I will go back and say that I am a professional ice skater, owner of three Grand Prix and Junior World Championship titles, I also have the Best Short Program and Best Free Program scores, which also makes me have the total scores record too. I promise to explain better also about Skating Artistic in another video._"

He then lowers the camera, where two poodles, one with black flur and one brown, are resting on his lap.

"_These are my faithful knights, Yurachan and Vicchan, who are always with me, even in the competitions I participate in, because it is from them that I take the strength to compete. I have Anxiety Disorder, something that is easily ignored by Japanese society. To begin with, the Japanese health system, when we talk about the mental issue, is bad because there are a lack of qualified professionals like psychologists and psychiatrists to attend the public, and people can even be medicated by doctors from other areas. In this way, anyone would be able to perform such functions without even being qualified._" He breaks off, biting his lower lip." _Japan regards mental illness as frightening, something strange that affects a minority, so there is no deserved importance to them. because in our mind there is no room for defective individuals. In addition, there is the denial of those with mental disorders because they do not want to accept_ _their real conditions, since they fear being rejected by their families and friends._ "

"_Unfortunately, the media does not contribute positively, further mystifying the problem._ _Instead of showing cases of people who have returned to a normal life, it only focuses on the negative aspects._ "He takes a deep breath, lowering his face. " _And this is one of the objectives of this channel. To talk about subjects that are ignored by the society, because they don't believe that they can happen to them, either because they are afraid to deal with the subject and be ignored or even humiliated, or because society itself culturally and historically rejects such matters._ "

With a sad smile on his face, he looks back at the sea.

" _I think it's very sad that this still happens today, but at least I hope that my channel can open doors so that more and more people may not feel alone. _" He looks at the camera again, seriously. " _After all one of the worst things for a human being is to realize is that even having several people around, no one really cares about him. And again that will be subject to a future video. _"

He then tilts his face, blinking twice.

"_Am I forgetting something? Hmm. I'm an ice skater and I love to dance. When I'm not skating, I'm most likely studying or dancing. My favorite style is Ballet, where I have been perfecting myself since childhood under the tutelage of Madame Minako Okukawa. I also enjoy playing video games, cooking a little and learning other I am completely fluent in English and Russian, besides the Japanese, of course." _ He opens a shy smile, still with his face tilted. " _I will also be recording the cities I will be attending at the official championships, and I will make videos about figure skating and dance. I believe that I will be able to make this channel something very amusing and I hope that they like what I will bring to you. Now, I believe there is nothing more to talk about in this video, so I will say goodbye here. Thank you all for the attention and until the next video ._"

And with a brief nod, the video closes.

**...**

**Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal** Likes: 5,042 Unlikes: 9 Views: 19,785

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [12 Thousand Subscribers] - _**[Subscribe]**_

Description:

_Explaining about me and this channel._

_Twitter: katsukiyuuriofficial_

_Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: 5.014

**~ x ~**

**[Video: I'm gay, so what?]**

_Loading..._

**...**

The video begins with Yuuri Katsuki sitting next to Minako Okukawa, his sister, Mari Katsuki and reporter Hisashi Motorola. At the table in front of them, there is a cell phone with a Pochayuuri pendant on it.

" _Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, I have my sister, Mari, and my ballet teacher, Minako Okukawa, at my side, and they are here to support me while I vent in this video. In addition, Hisashi Morooka, from the sports magazine Eien no Sekai, is here in my house in Hasetsu, to help me bring a video to everyone about where I explain best about my sexuality and the fact that I'm dating Victor. _"

" _It's a pleasure to be here, even though it's in those unfortunate circumstances. _" Morooka-san says, and Yuuri tilts his face at him, smiling.

_"I agree with him, Yuuri, _" Minako says, tapping his shoulder.

" _Don't worry, we're with you. _" Mari messes up his hair, making him laugh.

" _Thank you so much. _" Yuuri takes a deep breath, and looks back at the camera seriously. " _For those who do not know yet, I'm an ice skater who competes internationally. _"

" _Four times champion of the Junior Grand Prix Final, World Champion and bronze medalist in the Olympics, and world records. _" Minako comments, making him nod.

" _Even though it didn't happen for a long time, there was always someone different accusing me of being girly, gay, freak , pig, chubby, etc. They would rip my notebooks, hide my school uniforms, throw my shoes in the trash. That is, I have already suffered many accusations from immature and ill-educated children. I made them suffer the same thing, but that's not important now. _"

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them, looking back at the camera intently.

" _I've revealed to my family and to Minako-sensei that I've been gay a year and a half ago, and my family not only accepted me but also respected me, and for me that's a victory more valuable than any gold medal I've won, because I wonder how many around the world are afraid of being abandoned by the family, being punished or being abused because of their sexual orientation, all because they are ignorant, manipulated by false truths imposed by the culture and government of a country."_

" _Here in Japan, homosexuality is a very controversial subject. There are no laws against discrimination that we suffer, there is no official recognition of same-sex couples, couples can't adopt children. _" Morooka-san explains, being watched closely by the two girls and the teenager. "_Curiously, there are some stuff on the subject, such as books and manga, which keeps growing in popularity. _"

" _But the same can not be said of Russia. _" Yuuri says, lowering his face. " _Victor is a skater who is still growing in the sport and with a great future ahead of him. But Russia is a country that is extremely anti-homosexual: people can be arrested, tortured and declared mentally ill because they are different from normal. I'm glad he has support from his father, his coach, myself, my family, and our fellow skaters and fans who accept us for who we are. Because even though we are homosexuals, we are also professional skaters and, above all, we are people, living beings like any other person in the world. _"

" _In my experience as a professional dancer, I have been able to witness confused colleagues about themselves, why their bodies only react to people of the same sex, why they do not take pleasure in heterosexual relationships, whether something in them is broken by being different ' of normal '." _Minako comments, folding her arms. " _And what hurt me most was to see this and not be able to do anything to help, after all I didn't understand what was happening to them.I was naive at that time and when I realized this, I looked for help to understand when I found, I realized that I myself could be in the same situation, no one chooses to be what they are."_

" _And now comes something that I would very much like to clarify. No one has the right to judge anyone for who they are or they cease to be. happens within a family. _"Yuuri says, seriously.

" _Family should mean love, comfort, unity, security, support, respect, trust. Family should protect and care for everyone _." Mari comments, touching her brother's shoulder. " _Nowadays, a family like ours is rare, otouto. Today, it is common to see families getting unbalanced even when everything looks good. It's unfortunate. And if they don't take care of it sooner, they may end up in a worse situation than they are now. _"

" _In fact, it's unfortunate to see a family slowly destroy itself. But I think we should go back to the main subject, don't you agree? _" Morooka-san asks. " _Katsuki-senshuu, could you tell us about your relationship with Nikiforov-senshuu? _"

" _Me and him are dating. _" Yuuri responds, cheeks flushed and a shy smile on his face. " _I was in Russia training for the World Cup when he finally got the guts and confessed. Of course I accepted after teasing him for a while ... _"

_"Teasing? Is that what they say nowadays? I thought you were seducing him. _" Mari interrupts, laughing.

" _Nee-chan! _" Yuuri exclaims, making the three adults laugh at him.

" _And I thought you were bullying him because of the way he trained him when he was here in Hasetsu. _" Minako comments, watching him cross his arms and cock.

" _Can I go on? _" He asks, annoyed. " _So, me and Victor are dating, even by distance, and even being opponents in the same sport. I believe even our relationship is able to further improve our performance on ice. Mostly in the season I skate programs on seduction ... _"

" _What?! _"

" _What the hell?! _"

" _What's the problem? _" Yuuri asks, looking at the two women at his side in surprise. " _Have you forgotten that I'm about to turn 18? _"

" _Oh my god, our baby is going to grow up! _" Minako exclaims, getting excited.

" _I'm so proud of my little brother! _" Mari joins her, and Yuuri rolls his eyes to their antics.

" _Yeah, I'm looking forward to it because I'll finally lose my virginity ... _" he remarks, being interrupted again by the two.

" _What ?! _"

" _What the hell?! _"

" _What? I thought they'd be happy to know I'm still a virgin. _" Yuuri says, looking at them seriously. "I _even had the chance to kiss his mouth only once when I said goodbye to him in Russia before going to the World Cup. _"

" _I can't believe I'm listening to my brother talk about this normally. _" Mari comments coolly.

" _I can't believe I'm watching my favorite student talk about it facing a camera _." Minako comments shortly after her.

" _And what's the problem? _" Yuuri asks, looking at them. " _If you like, I can also speak curses in Japanese, English, Russian, Italian and Thai. _"

" _Japanese and English I understand. But how the hell can you speak Russian, Italian and Thai? _"

" _I am still learning Italian, because my new coach is Celestino Cialdini. Also, because of the great success of the polls on ISU's website, I am one of the guests to attend the inauguration of the first ice arena in Bangkok, Thailand _." Yuuri announces, to their surprise.

" _That's incredible, Katsuki-senshuu. _" Morooka-san comments, surprised.

" _Yes, I am very happy to know that I can help other countries to know ice skating, even for leisure. I would like to thank the President of ISU, Mr. Giampaolo Fontenelle, for listening to my suggestions and for the honor of attending the event. of opening the arena in Thailand. _" Yuuri says, leaning his face towards the camera. " _Is there anything else to discuss? _"

" _What do you want for the future, in your relationship with Victor? _" Morooka-san asks, and Yuuri, still with a bent face, opens a smile for him.

" _The future is something uncertain. I learned about it in a very hard way, but I managed to turn around. I have dreams, you know. I want to marry him, have a family with him, working alongside him as coach of future world champions. You may say that this is an impossible thing to do, but I believe I can. I'm going to keep fighting for my rights and my future, even if Victor does not want that. _"

" _That's my brother! _" Mari exclaims, slapping him hard on the back.

" _My pupil is already an adult! I'm thrilled! _" Minako raises her hands up. " _It deserves a celebration. Hiroko! Bring sake! _"

" _Minako-sensei, you can't even wait for the video recording to end to start drinking? _" Yuuri complains, glaring at her.

" _But Yuuri ... what else are you still planning to say? _" She asks, pouting.

Yuuri looks at her in surprise, blinks twice and nods.

" _It's true, I don't think there's anything else to discuss about it. Nee-san, Morooka-san? _"

" _I agree. _" Mari says, taking a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and opening it, taking out a cigarette and a lighter. " _Can I go smoke? _"

" _Yes, you can. _" Yuuri responds, folding his arms.

" _I agree, too. _" Morooka-san comments, checking his notes. " _Thank you very much for allowing me to participate in your video, Katsuki-senshuu._"

" _It's me who needs to thank you, Morooka-san. _" Yuuri says, smiling at the reporter before looking back at the camera. " _You can leave your questions in the comments, which I will reply to in another video. Any kind of racist comments will be deleted and users will be reported for breaking the rules of YouTube, and also for my profiles on other social networks. Thank you all for the attention and until the next video. _"

He nods shyly, thus ending the video.

...

**I'm gay, so what?** Likes: 27,452 Unlikes: 199 Views: 345,788

Yuu-kun's Life Journal [12 Thousand Subscribers] _-_ _**[Subscribe]**_

Description:

Serious conversation with my sister Mari, my ballet teacher, Minako-sensei and the reporter for Eien no Sekai, Hisashi Morooka about the fact that me and Victor are dating.

_Twitter: katsukiyuuriofficial_

_Facebook: Yuuri Katsuki_

Comments: 23.404

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 - Links used in my research (They are in portuguese): **

** /c/otanix/page/blog/transtornos-mentais-no-japao/gRxL_8vT6uPaJb2BMLrYrk46GMd50ZrwzN **

** wiki/Direitos_LGBT_no_Jap%C3%A3o**

**2- About homosexuality in Russia, it does not have a need to do research because it was not Yuuri's interest to delve into the subject in the moment.**

**3 - Unfortunately, drama is necessary because this fic is tyed to real life. But I promise nothing bad will happen to them.**

**4 - Also, do not worry. From the next normal entrance, we will have many cute and romantic moments between the two.**

**5 - Next chapter is an extra entry. In poll on my twitter eiennosekai, who won it was Mari Katsuki!**

**6 - Comments/Reviews about this might be used for Yuuri's videos.**


	11. Extra Entry 4

**I missed last week posting because of internet problems, well, I got to write a lot, so please expect new fics soon.**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**# Mari Katsuki**

Since her younger brother was little, Mari always thought he was weird. He did strange things, like appearing on television advertising Hasetsu, speaking English fluently with an American woman, making money selling copies of his notebooks to other students, and worst of all, his sassiness whenever she tries to tease him.

And then, a few months after class starts, the teacher in charge introduces a new student. A girl with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and named Hoshino Sora. She was a shy girl who preferred to be alone. Mari realizes she is very similar to her brother, and decides that she wants to be her friend. She doesn't talk much, but the faint smiles she gives to her reinforces the idea that everything is fine. Mari tells her about her house, her family, and the poodles. Sora reveals that she usually has health problems and has a part-time job.

Mari realizes that Hoshino Sora gets nervous very easily. Sometimes she begins to shake, or turns pale. When Yuuri reveals about his anxiety and teaches her methods to help when an attack occurs, she immediately thinks of Sora and wonders if that's what she has.

Something was wrong with Hoshino-san when she had her first panic attack. This happened on the day of the school's physical exam every year. When she heard that, the girl began to shiver and sweat cold. Mari, when she notices, approaches her and realizes that she was holding her breath.

"Breathe, Sora." She says firmly. " Breathe."

The girl looks at her in surprise, and frowns.

"Give me your hand." Mari says, extending her left hand.

Sora obeys, extending her trembling right hand. Mari picks it up and puts it in the middle of her chest.

"Now try to imitate me." She says, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

After two attempts, Sora manages to release the trapped air and take a deep breath. Soon, she is calming down, but she soon falls to her knees, tired. With the help of the nurse, Mari makes her lie down on a bed so she can rest. She then decides to take Sora's things and wait for her to wake up.

"What now? We can't make her come home alone." Mari, who wanted to warn her friend, listens to one of the teachers.

"But there is no one we can contact." Another teacher says, arms crossed. "That child was abandoned by the family."

"She works daily to survive." One more teacher comments, scaring Mari.

"And now?"

"She can go to my house." Mari says, walking into the staff room and scaring him off. "My house is a Ryokan, so it's no problem."

"Katsuki, what do you want?" One of the teachers says, glaring at her.

"I just want to warn you that Hoshino Sora is better and I'll take you to my house." She says, frowning at him and crossing her arms.

"Oh how nice." The nurse says, entering the room. "By the way, how did you know what to do to deal with what happened to her?"

"My younger brother taught me. He also has this problem." Mari responds, making her look with surprise.

"Little brother? Don't give me lies." The old teacher comments, and she shrugs.

"I've done what I came here to do, so excuse me." And she turns her back, leaving the room immediately.

**…**

"Hey Mari?" Sora asks, waking up from her nap.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that? I never thought I could breathe again before I passed out." Sora comments, watching the other girl open a bottle of water and give it to drink.

"I may answer, but I think you won't believe me. For that, and other reasons, I decided it would be best for you to come to my house today." Mari says, surprising her.

"I can't! I would be bothering your family!" She exclaims, and nearly drops the water bottle.

"It's fine." Mari comments with a laugh. "Have you forgotten that my house is a Ryokan? We are used to receiving visitors. Even recently we received an American designer. "

"Are you serious?" Sora asks, surprised, after drinking some water.

"Yes. It was crazy because neither my parents nor I could speak English fluently. "Mari tells her. "But it all worked out in the end."

"How?" She asks, quite interested.

"My younger brother. My mother saw him and her talking normally. In English. "Mari replies, watching her raise her eyebrows.

"I don't believe it." Laughing, Sora drinks some more water.

"And I'd really like you two to know each other," Mari whispers, and Sora frowns at her.

"Mari?" She asks, but the oldest daughter of the Katsukis just shakes her head and smiles at her.

**…**

When Mari introduces Sora to her younger brother, she would never imagine that thanks to that, her friend's life would change course.

**~ x ~**

Mari never noticed. Sora is bullied, but she always hides from Mari. Today is her school festival and she took her younger brother, who had asked to go with her. Mari knows that her brother, despite being 11 years old, can act like an adult and do standalone things, like… disappearing from her sight.

She lets out a breath, picks up a sign to advertise the Maid cafe her room is organizing, and goes out to hunt her younger brother. What she had not expected when entering the court where the music and theater clubs were going to perform was to see Sora being pushed onstage. She finds herself alone, scared to be watched by several people.

_Oh shit. _She can tell the moment Sora begins to have a panic attack. And then she sees… _Yuuri? _And why is he holding two microphones? And why the hell is he singing 'Yozora no Mukou' by SMAP? Mari realizes the moment Yuuri _hands _her the second microphone and _SHE ALSO SUCKS SHIT THAT VOICE IS THAT, GIRL ?_

When they finish, they are applauded loudly. Mari approaches, noting that her younger brother and friend are talking.

"... Do you promise me that, Yuuri-kun?" Sora asks, thrilled.

"I promise. Once it's alright, I'll talk to you. In the meantime, watch me on TV whenever you can. "

Mari understands nothing. The three enjoy the rest of the festival, where Sora reveals to them that she is being bullied.

**…**

'Mari-neechan.' Yuuri says, approaching her sister and handing her some envelopes of letters. "Could you put these letters in these people's lockers?"

"What are these letters?" Mari asks, noting that there are only student names on them.

"Just a 'hello' to some idiots," Yuuri replies, a strange smile on his face.

Well, perhaps is needless to say, the bullying stopped days later, much to the surprise of both girls.

**~ x ~**

"Mari-neechan." She, who is lamenting the lack of money to go to the KAT-KUN concert, watches her brother look at her with a slanted face.

"What do you want, brat?" She asks, annoying at him.

"I wanted to give you something but since you don't want to, I'll sell this ticket at my school," he says, and she realizes he's holding the damn ticket for the concert she wanted to go to. "What a pity."

"No, wait!" She exclaims, taking him by the shoulder. "I want this ticket."

"Hmmmm." He looks at her and grins. "Fine, but you need to do something in return for me."

"Want more stuff from that Russian?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Please, Mari-neechan. I don't need your help buying things from Victor. I'm big enough for that. "He says, and she raises her eyebrows at the 13-year-old boy in front of her. "I want you to take Sora-neechan with you."

He then hands her another ticket.

"Is that it?" She asks, not expecting that from her.

" _Hai _." Yuuri just responds, and walks away from her.

**…**

Mari loves the boy band show. Sora watches everything with a peculiar twinkle in her eye. It wasn't until weeks later, when several orders in her name arrived in Yu-topia, that she finally realized that he was using her name and documents to buy it all.

_That brat ..._

**~ x ~**

"Hey Yuuri?" Mari asks at the end of her graduation.

"Hmm?" Yuuri asks, looking at her curiously.

"When you go to high school, please make the teacher's lifes a living hell." She asks, to the surprise of Sora, who is also with them.

"Mari, that's too much." She comments, making Yuuri laugh.

"Let's see." He just says, with a peculiar smile on his face.

Sora moves to Tokyo, where she will study at a special college for Idols. What Mari doesn't know is that not only she communicates with her friend herself. Daily, Yuuri also talks to her via Skype.

**~ x ~**

_Oh my God._

Her younger brother brought his future boyfriend here. Okaa-san loves him, Otou-san thinks he's cool. And my stupid brother made his dogs attack her when she was about to leave my room.

_Even you, Yurachan? Even if it was me who picked you in the petshop?_

_..._

_Victor Nikiforov is… different than she expected._

Mari hoped he was one of those famous snobs who were on top of the world. After all he has all that fame and success.

Just look at the collection my dear brother made a point of showing him, proudly.

Mari can see that the Victor who is there is the real Victor, and that it is because of his younger brother. Well, knowing Yuuri Katsuki, surely he will want to marry him one day.

**~ x ~**

_Oh my God._

Mari is currently in Turin, Italy. _Why?_

Because your little brother is busting in the winter Olympics. _In. The.._ _Damn._ _Olympics_

_Holy shit._

**...**

"So? What is this story from Yuu-kun's Life Journal?" She asks, crossing her arms to her brother after they record about the city.

"Remember what I said to you and our parents that I'm gay and I like Victor?" He asks, lying in bed and watching her nod his head seriously. "I said I was going to do things that could cause problems. And what we did today is just the beginning."

"What do you intend to do? Record videos and post on the internet?" She asks, and is surprised by his look. "You're really going to do it. You're going to record and post videos about complicated subjects. Do you really think it can be this easily?"

"Of course not." Yuuri responds, smiling sadly. "But I have a mission I need to accomplish, Mari. That's why I'm back."

Mari frowns, not understanding what he is saying.

"I already lived this timeline, Mari. And I died full of regrets. That's why I wanted to go back in time and change everything. My wish came true and soon I must complete the payment for it."

"Yuuri, you're scaring me." She says, confused and furious.

"So keep my words. Hoshino Sora will be a famous singer and will marry the young actor Kirihara Shirou in a few years." He says, getting up from the bed and letting out a yawn. "Don't divulge anything, otherwise I will kill you."

And the shiver she feels makes her realize that he would really do that.

**~ x ~**

"Mari, what is this?" Yuuri asks as he approaches the table of a diner where his sister and some friends are sitting.

"Hey, we're in a Goukon." One of the girls says, laughing.

"Mari, I can't believe you invited a teenager to an adult date." A boy says, and Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him.

"He's cute, but I don't think I'd date him." Another girl comments, frowning at him, who is sweaty and wearing training clothes.

Yuuri looks at Mari, who gives him a wink.

"They don't know about me?" He asks, scaring the others.

"Probably." Mari responds with a shrug.

"You call me saying you need my help and tell me to meet you at this diner. And now you're telling me you're in a goukon and you want me to get involved with ignorant people who don't even know who I really am. "He tells his sister coldly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Excuse me." A girl approaches the group.

"Oh, finally someone recognizes me." Another guy says, making the girl look with a frown.

"Not you." she says, and then turns to Yuuri. "Katsuki Yuuri?"

"Yes?" He asks, smiling when he sees her surprised face.

"Oh my God! I'm a big fan of yours and I love your youtube channel! "She exclaims excitedly and then turns around. "Guys, it's him!"

Soon Yuuri is surrounded by people, who ask for autographs and photos with him. Mari then gets up from the table and crosses her arms.

"This is my little brother. Did you know he won a medal at this year's Winter Olympics?" She says with a laugh after seeing their shocked faces.

When Yuuri finishes, the two siblings leave the cafeteria and return home.

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 - Hoshino Sora is a OC of mine from a very old original fic of mine, along with Kirihara Shirou. The school festival takes place in this fic and she becomes part of a band as well. Here, Sora will be lead singer of songs used by Yuuri and she will no longer appear on Fic, but will be mentioned in the future. Interestingly, she appeared in my fic 'Shall We Sing' and will appear in another fic in the near future.**

**2 - I put here that Yozora no Mukou is by SMAP, but the song originally was composed to Suga Shikao and I believe his version is better. Jesus, I still can't believe their version selled millions.**

**3 - About the Goukon, it's just Mari's evil plan to screw her 'friends' out of college. One of the boys is an idol trying to be popular and one girl is the daughter of a wealthy family.**

**4 - Next chapter, normal entry and Yuuri's senior debut!**


	12. Seventh Entry

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**18 years old. (2007 to 2008)**

November 30th. The day of the short program of the NHK Trophy Championship in Nagano, to which Yuuri Katsuki, Georgi Popovich and Cao Bin are participating. Everything seemed to be normal, and Yuuri skates his program perfectly. And then, when he is done, he is startled to see the audience, the other skaters and the coaches singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He gets very emotional, not expecting something like that to happen, after all his birthday was the day before. In the Kiss and Cry, he almost beats Victor's record and ends up winning the competition, just 2 points behind Cao Bin, who won the silver medal. As a result, both were the last to qualify for the Grand Prix Final in St. Petersburg.

**…**

"Yuuri." Victor says, hugging his boyfriend when they are alone in his apartment. "I need a favor."

"Hm." The Japanese skater touches his long silver hair, sliding his fingers into the strands. "Are you sure?"

Victor looks at him in surprise, not expecting that from him.

"How do you know?" He asks, whispering close to his ear.

"Because it's about time." Yuuri responds, taking the strands to her lips and kissing them. "And it will be an honor to be able to help you with that."

"Oh, _Moya Lyubov _, please help me surprise people." He asks and Yuuri touches him in the face.

" _Aishiteru _, Victor."

They kiss, and their bodies meet each other. As they pull away, Yuuri takes a pair of scissors and a comb from Victor's shaking hand, which takes a deep breath and sits in a chair that is placed in the middle of his living room. He closes his eyes, biting his lip so as not to disturb his beloved every time he hears the snip snip from the scissors. Victor feels increasingly anxious, and wonders if this is how Yuuri feels all the time.

"I have finished." Yuuri says, and he opens his eyes.

When he sees himself in the mirror, he is surprised to find himself with very short hair and a bang that partially covers the right side of his face. Victor notices Yuuri behind him, looking at him with melancholy and a shy smile on his face.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, noticing his boyfriend looking in the mirror.

"I love you so much, Vitya." The Japanese skater says, approaching him and hugging him behind his back. "Please. Never forget that. "

Victor never saw his beloved like that. Vulnerable. Shaken up. As if he was afraid of something. And that makes him realize that his boyfriend seems to be saving a lot more than he ever imagined.

"Hey, Vitya?" Yuuri asks, turning his face to the left to look him in the eyes this time. "Cut mine too, please."

"Are you sure?" Victor watches him nod, seriously. "Very well. Come on."

And soon, Victor cuts Yuuri's hair. Or rather, he tries to cut, but ends up leaving a mess. Yuuri picks up his scissors and trims until it comes to a satisfactory result for him.

"Thank you so much, Vitya." He says, giving him a peck, which blushes.

Yuuri puts the long strands of their hair in a plastic bag that Victor thinks is trash while cleaning the rest with a vacuum cleaner. They lie in bed, hugging and laughing together, looking forward to the next day.

**…**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial_

I'd like to thank JSF, Mizuno, AMitchellDesigns and Sanrio for supporting me another year. I'd like to inform that from next season, I will be sponsored by SONY. Thank you +SKYES sorahoshino for the music, which is part of the single that will be sold in after the new year.

**...**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Grand Prix Final Gold Medalist… Victor Nikiforov! _"

Victor skates on the ice, wearing a hooded shirt inside his russian jacket that hides most of his face. He skates around the ice, waving to the audience shouting his name. Obviously some people find that strange, but the fact that a Russian won the final in St. Petersburg is stronger than that. But people shut up as he approaches the entrance and extends his hand to a person also wearing a hood. This one is wearing the japanese jacket so it's soon deduced that he is Yuuri Katsuki.

As the two skaters glide on the ice hand in hand, with hooded faces and waving at people, they wonder what the hell is going on there. Why the Gold and Bronze medalists are hiding their faces. No one blinks when they both stop in the middle of the ring, and facing each other both raise their right hands and hold their hoods.

" _Victor Nikiforov from Russia and Yuuri Katsuki from Japan will skate together to the Eric Martin and Akira Sudou's music, '__The Face of Love__'. _"

They pull on their hoods at the same time, revealing their short hair to everyone, who is shocked to realize what is really going on.

_1 - Both skaters have short hair;_

_2 - They are skating together in SAINT PETERSBURG - RUSSIA;_

_3 - They are skating A ROMANTIC MUSIC._

The shock is even greater because seeing those two skating with expressions of true love on their faces ends up ringing deep in the heart of everyone who is watching live, on television or on the Internet. Even Cao Bin, who was seriously injured trying to put a Quad Flip on his free show because he didn't want to lose to those two monsters, is thrilled to watch.

**…**

At the press conference, Victor and Yuuri sit and hold hands, smiling at reporters. Unfortunately, most of them are Russians.

_"Nikiforov, what led you to skate this music?"_

_"Are you being threatened by him?"_

_"Nikiforov, are you gay?"_

"_Why do you think being together with another man will make you happy _? _With so many beautiful women around the world to make you happy?"_

" _You know, talking about others behind their backs is impolite. _"Yuuri says, speaking Russian fluently and shutting up everyone. "Besides, it's a lack of respect for our colleague, who can't speak russian and is the silver medalist. Haven't you learned yet that I'm fluent in Russian? Do you think everything I say is a lie? "

"I love Yuuri." Victor declares, seriously. "And if you, anyone around here or even Russia can't accept it, then you all don't deserve me. My sexuality, my feelings, my life should never be judged by hypocritical, selfish and false people."

"There's no conflict between the two of you?" An American reporter asks seriously.

"Conflicts can happen, as in all love relationships. For example, he can cheer for me, even if there is a Russian skater in the same competition. "Yuuri says, giggling.

"Hey! I also support my Russian colleagues! "Victor exclaims, looking at his boyfriend in shock.

Laughing softly at his boyfriend's antics, Yuuri looks back at the reporters and, with a smile, tilts his face slightly.

"Like I said, conflicts can happen. But most important in our relationship is the fact that one is able to make the other better. Be as an adversary, as a partner and even as a person. "

"That's why together we have created a trust fund to help poor children in Japan get free ice skating classes and stay on as juniors until they can stay on their own." Victor says, surprising everyone there.

" _Children on Ice _is a recent project, and currently only JSF's Yanagi-san has returned to us with an interest in supporting this guarantee fund. That's why Victor just announced Japan. We are waiting for the response from other federations around the world, from sports companies wishing to join us and we would also like to invite other skaters and ring owners to join us not only to help build the future of figure skating as well as giving opportunities for children and other countries to learn about the sport. "Yuuri says, still smiling.

"We plan to reveal more details on our social networks and Yuuri's YouTube channel, where we will mainly post the contact email." Victor says excitedly.

They continue the interview, ignoring the fact that Yakov is blaming Victor for the loss of his hair and increased pressure while he is eternally grateful to Yuuri for securing annual vacations in Hasetsu, staying at his family inn. God bless that boy.

**~ x ~**

The banquet was tiring for the couple of lovers. Most of the time, they stayed apart to talk to their coaches and sponsors. Yuuri notes that Satsuki Murakami, a choreographer who works with Celestino, looks at him coldly. This kind of pisses him off, as he didn't expect her to go against it when Celestino announced that he was going to create his own choreography and is succeeding with it.

"Yuuri." Mila's voice makes him look at her with surprise. "We can talk a little bit?"

"What's the matter?" He asks, turning to her.

"You're staying here in St. Petersburg for a while, aren't you?" She asks, and is relieved when he nods. "Well, actually, I'd like to ask for your help."

He tilts his face, looking at her seriously.

"I can't get my Triple Axel to reach full revs. Yakov is not much help with this, and I am afraid to ask for help and be mocked. And since you're such a cute, kind boy, I thought you could help me. "She says, her face flushing.

"Of course I will help you, Mila. Only you don't have to be afraid to ask your colleagues for help. I'm sure they would help you too. And if anyone dares laugh at you, just tell me that I'm going to kick that person's ass." Yuuri smiles as she laughs at what he says.

"Thank you. If you weren't so devoted to Vitya, I would certainly want to date you." She says, does.

I'm shaking my head.

"No way, Mila. My heart belongs only to him. And besides, something tells me you don't know yourself yet." He says, giving her a wink and walking away.

Mila looks at him with her mouth open and eyes wide, not expecting that from him.

**...**

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Vitya?" Yuuri asks when they both arrive at the apartment and are greeted by their poodles.

"My heart belongs only to you too." Victor says, watching his beloved smile at that.

_Yes, Victor listened to his conversation with Mila and was jealous when she confessed to him, okay?_

"Of course it does." Yuuri says, approaching him and taking his hand.

"Hmm. But my body still isn't. "Victor brings his face close to his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt off and kissing the skin.

Yuuri hugs him, sliding his hands over his back, waist and hips.

"Very well, I think it's time to give the birthday boy one of his gifts." Yuuri whispers, watching Victor shiver in his arms.

"And what is it?" Victor asks, also touching him.

"Myself. My body. My love."

And Yuuri leads him into the bedroom, closing the door so the poodles wouldn't interrupt them.

**~ x ~**

_**Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were seen holding hands in various parts of St. Petersburg.**_

by Alexia Volkova

**…**

_I am russian._ _But that doesn't stop me from finding these two so cute together._ _Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are ice skaters who are growing in popularity with each passing day._ _Including Katsuki, which has a YouTube channel that is almost reaching the 3,000 subscribers with only a year of existence._

**[Photo]**

_In addition, Katsuki and Nikiforov were spotted visiting St. Petersburg tourist sites._ _Something that can be very normal, since Katsuki was holding his camera and filming everything._ _But not._ _While his right hand was holding the camera, his other hand was intertwined with the Russian figure skater hand, as pictured above._

_Interestingly, both are seen wearing bracelets on their wrists, where I could see four stones hanging like pendants each._ _After asking them, I discovered that Nikiforov is using as stones: Onyx, Fluorite, Grenade and Amethyst, while Katsuki uses Sodalite, Amethyst, Smoked Quartz and Agate. Katsuki reveals that he gave then to Victor as his birthday gift after making himself using the hair strands to form the bracelet together with the chain._ _Nikiforov, who reveals that he likes these kinds of things, also tells me that he loved having received his bracelet and is very happy to have something that suits him._

_So, I'm sorry who's against it, but I'll join the team that supports their romance._ _Look at them._ _They are so cute and yet so in love with each can I get a romantic couple who treat me like that too?_

**~ x ~**

In his first time competing on the 4 Continents, Yuuri wins and as an exhibition, skating to the sound of I Believe, sung by Ayaka Hirahara. In the World Cup, he surpasses Victor wearing triple heels with raised hands, winning a silver medal. All the while, Satsuki makes a point of showing how angry he is with Yuuri.

**…**

**Yuuri Katsuki** _ katsukiyuuriofficial_

Ice skaters! I challenge you to skate with songs similar to my performance. The theme is Self Confidence. Don't post on social networks or Youtube but send me by email so that I make a unique video with everyone!

_# 4CCWinner #IBelieveInMyself #SkatingForLifeProject_

**…**

_Skating For Life Project_

_Participants:_

_\- Yuuri Katsuki - 18 years old - Japan_

_\- Victor Dmitrievich Nikiforov - 22 years old - Russia_

_\- Christophe Giacometti - 20 years old - Switzerland_

**~ x ~**

**Bangkok - Thailand**

Yuuri travels to Thailand as soon as the 4 Continents Championship ends, along with an ISU committee that includes the president himself. The opening day of the first ice ring approaches and before that, he decides to tour the city, do some shopping and make new videos for his a movie theater, he smiles when he sees the movie playing. Equipped with popcorn and soda, he sits down and enjoys the movie.

**…**

"… I just watched a very interesting Thai movie called 'The King and The Skater', which was filmed here in Thailand and Canada." Yuuri says, showing the movie poster to the camera. "I sincerely enjoyed the movie and will do my best to get copies of the movie as soon as it comes out."

Yuuri looks to the side and freezes as he sees a dark-haired boy with wide eyes and both hands covering his mouth. He lowers the camera and closes it, giving the boy a shy smile.

"Hi," he says, nodding shyly.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU'RE REALLY YUURI KATSUKI MY NAME AND PHICHIT CHULANONT I LOVE THE KING AND THE SKATER AND MY DREAM IS ONE DAY SKATE THE FILM MUSIC IN AN OFFICIAL COMPETITION BUT BEFORE IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SKATE BUT I SPENT HOURS CRYING WHEN YOU ANNOUNCED IN YOUR CHANNEL THAT YOU WILL COME TO BANGKOK INAUGURATE AN ICE ARENA ! "

Yuuri looks at him in surprise, seeing him gasp for air after finish.

"Hi Phichit. Did you know I'll be giving free basic figure skating classes for a week after the inauguration of the people? "Yuuri says, laughing.

"Awesome!" Phichit exclaims, excited by what he hears.

**~ x ~**

**Yuu-kun's Life Journal**

2978 subscribed

**Videos:**

_[Bangkok - Thailand] [Figure Skating - Intermediate] [SFLP: I Believe (English Version)] [Skating For Life Project] [Gothenburg - Sweden] [Traveling with Your Dogs] [[Goyang -_ _South Korea] [Children on Ice ]_ _[Visiting Mariinsky Theater] [St. Petersburg- Russia] [I'm Gay, So What?] [Turin - Italy] [Figure Skating - Basic] [Hasetsu - Japan] [Yuuri Katsuki and Yuu-kun's Life Journal]_

**~x~**

**Notes: **

**1 - The haircuts. Well, it was almost time, right? Yuuri, by helping skaters with hairstyles and cuts in the previous timeline, has become very skilled. And Yuuri made two bracelets with their hair strands of both colors, meaning that they can be physically separated, but the soul of one will always be with the other. **

**2 - +SKYES is Sora Hoshino's band, which is about to debut with the single mentioned above. Sora's songs are in reality my poetry. And as I intend to write a fic focused on them, I will not put more details in this one. If you want to read some of my poems, you can find some in the last chapter in my other Victuuri fic called 'Shall We Sing', where Sora also appears. **

**3 - The Face of Love is a song by Eric Martin ( 's lead singer and anime songs singer Shine of Hellsing and Kamisama's Colorado Bulldog in Memochou) and Akira Sudou (Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040's opening and closing singer and also the songs sung by the character Priss Asagiri.) **

**4 - Alexia Volkova is an OC reporter who was created for Bloody Ice universe, another Victuuri fic, and I plan to use her more often in the future here. **

**5 - Research Source for Stones (Portuguese) ~ /pedras-dos-signos/ **

**6 - Yes, they had sex. No, I do not intend to put any on this fic. **

**7 - I Believe by Ayaka Hirahara is in Japanese. **

**8 - In this chapter we have two projects. One is called Children on Ice, which is a guarantee fund created to facilitate children's access to ice skating classes, a professional coach and sports equipment. Another is called Skating For Life, where Yuuri challenges skaters to choose songs on the theme he decides. Yuuri then creates a unique video with these programs, delivering supportive messages to people who are suffering from any kind of problem and who need something to change their lives. Please wait for more details about these projects. For now, I'd like for you guys to leave song's recommendations here. Don't worry, every year Yuuri plans to repost videos with more participants and songs. **

**9 - Phichit Chulanont ! Finally our favorite hamster actually appears ! **

**10 - Not all Yuuri tour videos will be posted, because having to be picking competition for competition tires. So I want to make it clear that there are more videos on his channel than those posted up there.**


	13. Extra Entry 5

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

**# Takeshi Nishigori**

Takeshi's childhood was marked by very peculiar events. His mother, Hana, decided to leave Hasetsu, his father and him behind, and move in with a younger boyfriend in Tokyo. Nishigori Takahiro was an ice skater, but he didn't have so many glories or opportunities. Today he owns an ice rink called Ice Castle, but due to the low number of customers, he risks closing its doors. Takahiro taught Takeshi how to ice skate, but he wanted his son to pursue a different career from his. He wanted Takeshi to be a hockey player. At age 8, she falls in love with a classmate named Kirihara Yuuko, who was always talking about a boy she met in ballet class. His name? Katsuki Yuuri.

Takeshi first met him when Yuuko's ballet teacher took him to skate for the first time, with Yuuko's help. Takeshi is surprised to see that Katsuki Yuuri is practically a baby yet, and is jealous of him when he sees him being helped by Yuuko ice skating and calling her Yuu-chan all the 's why he doesn't regret telling her to let go of his hand, even getting an angry look from her later. What he didn't expect was to see the boy skating alone on the ice quietly, something that also shocked the teacher and Yuuko.

**...**

_Takeshi likes Yuuko, and Yuuko likes Yuuri._ _That would mean having to tolerate the other boy._

"She'll never really like you as long as you keep trying to tease me," Yuuri says, years later, making him very scared.

"How do you know I like her?" He asks, watching the boy finish putting on his skates and heading toward the ice.

"I just know." Yuuri replies, removing the protectors and starting to slide across the ice.

Takeshi watches him, not understanding anything else. He, who was not wearing ice skates, lets out a long breath and scratches his hair, quite confused and when he looks back at the boy, he sees something that makes him scared.

_Was that a jump?_ _What… How?_

Katsuki Yuuri, at 7 years old, perfectly performs a jump and only Nishigori was there to witness.

**~ x ~**

At 13, Takeshi was drinking tea after dinner when he saw on television Katsuki Yuuri talking about Hasetsu. That made him spit the tea, soiling the table and the dishes that were still on it.

"Takeshi!" Takahiro exclaims, fighting with him in the kitchen, where he prepares to wash dinner dishes.

"But Otou-san, look at this!" Takeshi exclaims, pointing to the television.

When Takahiro realizes what he is talking about, he is surprised to see his son's friend talking about Ice Castle on a TV channel. As a result, people were gradually becoming interested in learning how to skate, and how to use their rink. Yuuko had mentioned that the same was happening with Professor Minako's ballet studio. Soon Takeshi finds himself working part time with Yuuko in the arena to help his father.

**~ x ~**

At 14, Takeshi was surprised when Yuuri brought a foreign girl into the rink. But he decided it was worth it because he saw Yuuko wearing nice clothes and dancing on the ice.

**~ x ~**

At 15, Yuuko puts him and Yuuri to watch a video about any Russian skater. Takeshi doesn't give a damn at first, but then he notices the expression the younger boy has on his face as he looks closely at the television.

_Love._

That shocks Takeshi so much that he turns to the television and watches the silver-haired skater. He realizes there was something strange, after all it was not common for a boy to feel something like that for another boy. In addition to other circumstances that would undermine any chance of Yuuri, such as the distance and the fact that the Russian skater does not even know his friend.

_Friend?_

Takeshi then realizes that yes. He considers Yuuri as a friend. And from that day on, he would show it. In addition, while talking to his father, Takahiro says that it happens that two people of the same gender are able to love each other and that he should never disrespect these people. Takahiro says love is something that should not be judged by anyone.

**…**

Yuuko asks Takeshi to date Valentine's Day by giving him _honmei _chocolates. The surprise was so great that he almost fainted, but not before he accepted. Yuuri celebrates the news excitedly.

"Just be careful not to have triples." he says, embarrassing them.

**…**

When Yuuri reveals that he has earned a poodle identical to that of the Russian skater and calls him Vicchan, Takeshi wonders if it's okay for him to have this weird obsession with the russian skater.

**~ x ~**

At 17, Takeshi is one of the people surprised to find out what happened between Yuuri and coach Takaaki. But the surprise turns into shock when Yuuri apparently appointed his father as a coach.

When he learns that Yuuri is going to Russia, specifically St. Petersburg, to attend a camp with Victor Nikiforov's coach Yakov Feltsman, he mentally calls him a lucky bastard for a variety of reasons.

**…**

_Holy shit._

_His friend won the National Championship._ _And he's only 14 years old._

**~ x ~**

Yuuri keeps winning, and his dad gets more and more excited about him. Thanks to this, they can live a more financially unstable life. Takeshi keeps wondering if Yuuri did it all on purpose to help them and thinks nothing else could surprise him.

_He is completely mistaken._

_Because Victor Nikiforov is there in Hasetsu._

All he can do is let out a breath when Yuuko sees them there in Ice Castle and passes out.

**~ x ~**

_But then, the accident happened._

But before it, something happened that made his father very upset and Takeshi only knows that because Yuuri told him what happened. His ex-wife and Takeshi's mother appears at Ice Castle, interrupting one of Yuuri's trainings and demanding to talk to Takahiro alone. She made several excuses for leaving them and wanted to return not only to their old relationship, but to return to live with them as a family.

Takahiro didn't know how to respond, but then Yuuri breaks into the room and yells at her, exposing that what she really wanted was to use Takahiro's money to pay off her debts now that she has no more boyfriends to spend with her. This makes Takahiro startle, because he didn't expect the woman he loved to one day become like that.

"I'm sorry, Coach Nishigori." Yuuri says after she leaves Ice Castle. "I just didn't want her to cause you and Takeshi more pain."

"Thank you so much, Yuuri." Takahiro says, getting up and leaving his office.

Yuuri says the rest of the day was quiet, and as the Coach were returning to the Katsukis' inn for a late dinner, a speeding car flashed the red light and hit the Coach's car with only minor injuries except for his knee, who needs months of rest and physical therapy. Yuuri insists the driver was a drunk teenager who was arrested by police and released for being underage. The family initially did not want to help with the treatment costs, as it was nothing serious, but they changed their minds when they watched Yuuri Katsuki's television interview when he announced his participation in the Winter Olympics.

Yuuri reveals that he plans to go to Detroit, train with Celestino Cialdini. Takeshi's father agrees, and decides it would be better anyway.

And then comes the big final shock.

_Yuuko is pregnant._ _Triplets._

_Holy shit._ _How the hell did he guess this years ago?_

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**1 - Canonically, in my opinion, Hana does not return to Takahiro after leaving Hasetsu. She only returns here because, as Yuuri said, she needed money. Yuuri knows this because she discovered in the period that he had returned to Hasetsu that she called Takeshi asking for money from him for years.**

**2 - Honmei Chocolates, for those who don't know, are Valentine's Day (February) chocolates that girls usually prepare at home, created to express strong feelings (Love) to the person who will receive the chocolate.**

**3 - Takahiro recovers and becomes instructor of Ice Castle, which is very popular because of Yuuri. Interestingly, he decides to hire the boy who caused the accident to help maintain the Arena. The boy accepts the job but demands that he not receive any salary.**


End file.
